


A New Westeros

by cmyatt01



Series: A New Westeros [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the main characters lived, Attempt at smut, Boat sex - mentioned, Cave sex, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dragon Eggs, Dragons and Direwolves, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon only goes by Aegon in formal situations, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Maybe more little Targlings..., My First Fanfic, Post Season 8, R Plus L Equals J, Sexual Frustration, Small Council, Targaryen Restoration, This is my world and I like happy endings, Throne Room, Wolf Dreams, started as a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01
Summary: The Long Night has ended. Cersei is dead and the King's Landing is in shambles. So Jon and Daenerys return to Dragonstone to begin their reign as King and Queen of Westeros.There will be lots of fluff and family and attempts at smut. Dragons and Direwolves as well!Constructive criticism is welcome!!





	1. The Throne Room of Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon are now King and Queen of Westerns. They return to Dragonstone after their coronation in Oldtown.

The spring sun was shining through the clouds as Drogon and Rhaegal descended toward the cliffs of Dragonstone with their riders securely holding onto their horned napes. 

The wars were over. The Night King was destroyed. Cersei was dead. King’s Landing and The Red Keep was in shambles after Cersei lit every barrel of wildfire hidden under the city. However, the seven Kingdoms were finally at peace. Spring had arrived after a short, but brutal and deadly winter. 

Since the Red Keep was in total disorder, the coronation of King Jon and Queen Daenerys Targaryen had taken place at the Sept in Oldtown. The people were still in awe when they announced they were going to rule the Kingdoms as equals. After the ceremony the King and Queen announced they were going to rule from Dragonstone, until King’s Landing was rebuilt. They decided to leave, together, with their infant son, at once for Dragonstone, much to Tyrion’s protests.

As the dragons landed, side by side on the soft green grass close to the stone walls of the ancient castle the ground slightly shook and Jon disembarked from Rhaegal. He then made his way to Drogon to assist his wife who had their infant son held snuggly to her chest in a sling.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to riding on dragonback, my Queen.” Jon murmured as he took his wife’s soft warm hand to help guide her off Drogon’s back. After she was firmly on the ground, he kissed her forehead and then the forehead of their sleeping infant son, Benjen Stark Targaryen, named for the man who saved his father beyond the Wall.

“You will, my King.” She replied with a smile as she moved their son’s raven curls from his forehead. 

As they made their way up the long staircase to the castle, Jon turned to her, smiled, and said, “You know, the first time I climbed these stairs, I did not know what to expect. My people all thought I was crazy. Meeting with the ‘Mad King’s daughter to beg for assistance. They all said that you were going to burn me alive or feed me to your dragons.” He then pulled her to stop, looked into her violet eyes, and continued, “Now, they have come to see you for who you are. A Queen who would and did risk her life for the safety of her people.”

“I’d say that was one of the best choices you ever made, Jon Snow.” Dany stated as she stared back into his sable eyes, caressed the side of his face, and kissed his lips softly.

“Aye.” Jon said with a smile.

They continued into the castle hand in hand and made their way into the throne room. Jon took their son from the sling Dany had him secured in and looked toward the dragonglass throne at the front of the large empty room.

“I remember the first time I walked into this throne room like it was yesterday.” Jon whispered to her, “In front of me was the most beautiful and scary site that I’d ever seen. There you sat on that throne. You were so determined. You were not at all what I expected.”

“And what was it that you expected, my love.”

“I honestly don’t know. All I know is that I was desperate. I came here not knowing how to ask you for help. I knew that you, your armies, your dragons and the dragonglass on your island were the only hope to save the my people… And of course you didn’t believe me.” He added with a chuckle.

“I remember that day as well.” She said with a smile as she walked up to the throne, then turned around to face him, “I was so angry. All I could think was who was this stubborn, brooding, comely man, who was calling himself King of one of my kingdoms, calling me a child, and refusing to bend the knee! And then Ser Davos’ speech about how you had united the Northmen and Wildlings to take back the North from the Bolton’s rule and taking a knife to the heart for your people.”

“Ser Davos tends to get carried away… Wait, you thought I was comely.” Jon said with a grin on his scarred face.

“Jon Snow! Of course I thought you were comely!” She exclaimed as she walked down the stairs of from the throne.

“Who would have thought that after that meeting we would be where we are today.” He stated as he walked towards her, “Married, ruling the seven kingdoms together as equals, and a beautiful son.” He said as he gently kissed the forehead of the sleeping infant in his arms.

“I know. After that first meeting in this throne room you were basically my prisoner.”

“Aye.” He said with a smile. “I was so frustrated. I didn’t know what to say to get the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen, to understand the danger we were all facing. That death was literally coming for us all.”

“I wish I would have listened to you sooner.” Dany murmured.

“I don’t.” Jon stated.

“Why is that?”

“Because then we would have never realized that we are stronger together. You would have never agreed to sail North together, with me. And if we hadn’t sailed together we wouldn’t have our son.”

“I love you, Jon Snow.” She said, as she looked him in the eyes.

“I love you, too, Daenerys Targaryen.” He said as he caressed her face brought his lips to hers. “You know, I think I fell for you that first day I met you, when you were sitting on that throne.”

“I think I fell for you while I was sitting on that throne.”


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany's advisors return to Dragonstone. First Small Council Meeting. Some Fluff and an attempt at smut.

Jon awoke to the early morning sunlight beginning to trickle in through the window of their chamber at Dragonstone. Daenerys’ naked back was snuggled against his bare chest and he could not believe how beautiful and serene she looked at that moment, wrapped up in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his wife’s silver hair, sat up in the bed with his back against the headboard and sighed; he did not want the moments like this to end but their advisors would be arriving by early afternoon. There advisors would be bringing an end to the tranquility of last two weeks. They had not been completely alone on the island; there were several Dothraki already at Dragonstone, sent by Daenerys after the end of the wars to ensure the safety and security of the island. However, the arrival of their advisors would mean there would be petitions to answer, small council meetings to attend, disputes to settle, rebuilding to oversee and never ending responsibilities. Jon sighed.

“You’re awake.” She muttered, as she lazily turned to face him.

“Aye.”

“What are you brooding about this early in the morning, Jon Snow?” She asked knitting her brows as she slowly sat up in the bed and looked into his eyes.

“I was just thinking about how nice it the last couple of weeks. There have been no advisors telling us were to go or what to do. It has been amazing having no major responsibilities and being able to spend almost all of my time with just you and little Benjen.” He sighed again, “But that time will end today.”

She smiled at his reply, “I especially enjoyed my times alone with you whenever Benjen was napping or fell asleep for the night,” she murmured as she moved to sit in his lap, straddling him with her core pressed to his and her hands began to trace the scars that were littered upon his chiseled chest and abdomen.

“Aye, I have enjoyed that was well,” Jon chuckled, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, before adding, “Your idea to come to Dragonstone ahead of our advisors was perfect, my love.”

“I thought it would be nice to have a couple of weeks to ourselves. This will probably our only chance to have time to ourselves for the foreseeable future to just... time to just relax before it is consumed with the duties of effectively ruling the seven Kingdoms.” Dany said as Jon caressed the sides of her jaw with his thumbs and she brought her lips to his for another kiss.

Their kissing quickly became passionate. His hands began to wonder over her naked body. He began to kiss down her neck, leaving love bites as his mouth made it’s way to her full, tender milky white breasts. She could feel his cock beginning to twitch and harden beneath her, and she could feel the heat pooling between her thighs. She began to rub her dripping core over the length of his member. “I need you to be inside me, my King,” she seductively breathed into his ear.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her up and growled as he prepared to sheath himself inside her. Just then, they heard the soft cries of their son, coming from the nursery next to their room, Jon released a frustrated sigh and whispered, “Sounds like someone is impatient for his breakfast this morning.”

“We will continue this later my love,” she said with a chuckle, as she climbed off him and got out of bed. She grabbed her red silk robe from the floor (where it had been discarded the night before), quickly putting it on and made her way to nursery to get their son.

*****

They made their way outside, down the long narrow staircase that lead to the beach of Dragonstone, to greet their advisors who would be arriving in a few minutes time. The sun was warm shining brightly in the cloudless spring afternoon sky. Benjen was snuggled in his father’s arm, his raven curls swaying in the gentle southern breeze as his violet eyes were fixated upon Drogon and Rhaegal playing in the sky above.

“He loves the dragons,” Daenerys said with a smile, “I wish that one day he would have a dragon companion of his own to ride.”

“Dany, he is barely six moons old!” Jon exclaimed, “He is just learning to sit on his own... It’s way too soon to think about letting him ride a dragon by himself!”

“I know, my love.” She sighed, “I just wish there was another dragon that he could bond with... So he could know the feeling of sharing a bond with a magical creature, like I share with Drogon and you with both Rhaegal and Ghost.” She then continued, “Did you know, Targaryen’s used to place dragon eggs in their children’s cribs?”

“Aye. I have. But Dany, he’s just a babe. Besides, we have no dragon egg to place in his crib.”

“I know. But maybe one day we will find an egg for him.” She stated as they arrived on the pebbled beach and watched as the dingy containing their most trusted advisors was making its way toward the shore.

Jon shifted Benjen to his other arm and took Dany’s hand in his free hand as they walked the shoreline to greet their friends and advisors. As the rowboats arrived closer to the shore he could make out the forms of Ghost, Tyrion, Varys, Jorah, Arya, Gendry, Davos, Tormund, Brianne, Grey Worm and Missandei. He placed a kiss on Dany’s forehead as he hand her their wiggling infant. “I think someone is excited to see his Auntie Arya,” Jon chuckled softly as he walked over to welcome their friends and family to Dragonstone.

As soon as the boat mad it to the shore, Ghost quickly jumped out of the craft and made his way to his human companion demanding pets. “Hello, boy,” Jon murmured with a grin that reached his eyes, as he used both hands to rub behind the ears of the pony sized white direwolf, “I missed you too.”

Ghost then made his way over to Daenerys and Benjen and demanded affection from them as well. Benign squealed with delight as he grabbed handfuls of white fur and the direwolf licked his face in return. “Ghost, you are such a good boy!” She exclaimed as she too was being showered with sloppy kisses to her face.

“If it isn’t the Bastard of Winterfell,” Tyrion stated dryly as he climbed out of the row boat.

“The Dwarf of Casterly Rock,” Jon remarked with the same dry tone before smiling and shaking the man’s hands.

“I hope you had a pleasant trip my Lord Hand,” Dany smiled as she walked over to greet him.”

“The trip was quite relaxing... The boat was much… quieter as compared to when I sailed north.” He said with a smirk, as both the King and Queen began to blush. “I see our little crown prince is well,” he added with a genuine smile admiring the squirming babe in his mother’s arms who was still trying to pull at Ghost’s soft fur.

“I believe he is enjoying the warmer weather of Dragonstone,” Dany replied unable to suppress a grim from forming on her face.

“Where is my nephew!” Arya exclaimed with Nymeria chasing after her. She urgently made her way over to the Royal Family, took him from his mother’s arms and proceeded to place loud kisses all over his face, much to Benjen’s delight.

“It’s good to see you as well, little sister.” Jon stated with a sarcastic tone, trying his best to hid his smile.

“Shut up, Jon. I missed you too. Just not as much as this sweet, chunky babe.” She said as she made her way over to Gendry.

“You sure you don’t want one, mi’lady?” Gendry asked with a cheesy grin as he pulled Arya and Benjen in for a hug.

“Just because I married you doesn’t mean I want to have children, you stupid bull.” Arya retorted. “Plus, we can give this one back once he gets fussy.”

Ser Jorah made his way over to the two monarchs. He greeted Jon with a hand shake and a nod of acknowledgement before he took his Queen’s hand and placed a chaste kiss upon her fingers.

“Ser Jorah, we are glad to see you well.” Dany stated as she pulled him into a hug, just as she had on the cliffs when he had returned after being cured from Greyscale.

Before he could respond they attention was drawn to a loud, booming voice walking toward them. “SNOW! IT SMELLS LIKE FOOKING PIG SHIT ON THIS SOUTHERN ISLAND OF YOURS!”

Jon and Dany turned to face the the direction of the tall red headed beast of a man. A man whom Jon considered one of his closest friends as well as the newest member of their Royal Guard. They were quickly engulfed in a chest-crushing hug as he exclaimed, “I am so fooking happy to be off that damned boat!”

“Tormund, we are so happy your here.” Jon said with sincerity in his voice.

“I never thought that I’d come south. But if this is where the Big Woman wants to be, then you’re stuck with me as well.” Tormund said as Brianne walked up next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I never thought I’d be a fooking kneeler,” he said shaking his head, “but after you and your woman saved us all, I owe you my life, King Crow.”

“Thank you, Tormund.”

“Missandei, Grey Worm,” Daenerys greeted her closest friend and loyal commander. “I hope you enjoyed... many things... on your journey south.”

“We did, my Queen,” she replied as she slightly bowed her head with a shy smile and blush creeping up her neck.

Dany then turned her attention to Lord Varys, who spoke softly, “My Queen. My King,”

“Lord Varys. Do your little birds have any urgent songs to sing?” Dany asked.

“I have heard no new songs, your Grace.”

“Very well.”

They had one final friend to greet, “Ser Davos, thank you for getting everyone here in one piece,” Jon said as he firmly shook the older man’s hand.

“The winds were kind, your Grace.” He said with a grin. “I see the little one is growing strong.” He added as he pointed toward the babe in Arya’s tight embrace, who was giggling and babbling as he was still being peppered with kisses.

“Aye, he doesn’t see to stop. He is truly a miracle.” Jon said returning the smile. “Will your wife be joining us soon?”

“Aye, I received a raven from her just before we left Oldtown. Said she’d be on her way here within the next moon.”

“I am happy for you, my friend. Family is truly one of the most important things in life. And I am look forward to to finally meeting her.”

“I as well am looking forward to meeting your wife,” Daenerys added as she placed her arm around the side of her husband’s waist.

“Just you wait. Between her and Arya, you’ll never see that babe of yours!”

“Come everyone. Let’s make our way inside the castle. We have prepared your rooms and have drawn baths for you. We will also have food sent to your rooms.” Daenerys called to the group gathered on the beach. “We will break our fast together in the great hall on the morrow, then we will begin planning for making Westeros prosperous once more.”

******

The next morning, they were awoken by a soft knock on the door of their chamber.

“So much for our lazy mornings,” Jon mumbled as he rolled out of the bed. He quickly grabbed a clean pair of black trousers from the closet and pulled them up before Daenerys called for their guest to enter.

“Good morning, your Graces.” Missandei softly said as she entered the room.

“Good morning, my friend. I have missed you,” Dany replied as she got up from the bed and smoothed her white silk nightgown.

“I have missed you as well.” She replied with a smile.

“I take it you were able to rest well after your journey?” She asked with a knowing raised eyebrow.

“I did, my Queen,” the dark skinned woman replied. “Shall I help you dress and fix your hair this morning?”

“That would be much appreciated.”

Jon, who had just finished dressing, walked over to the two women, as he pulled his unruly black curls back with a leather tie. He then kissed his wife’s forehead and said, “I’ll go get Benjen and bring him to you. I’m sure he is hungry. Then I will meet you in the Great Hall. Ok?”

“That would be wonderful, my love.”

Jon returned a few minutes later with their son, who had already been cleaned and dressed, courtesy of his Auntie Arya. He was babbling and cooing and was pulling on the coarse hair of his father’s beard at his as they made their way toward the two women. Benjen’s violet eyes were bright, his raven curls were wild, just like his father’s, and at the sight of his mother he broke out into a toothless grin.

“Good morning, my little Sweetling,” the Queen cooed as she took the excited babe from his father. “Aren’t you handsome this morning!”

“Arya was playing with him when I walked in the nursery. Well, I guess I will leave you to get ready. I’ll see you in the Great Hall,” Jon said as he placed a kiss to Benjen’s forehead and one on his wife’s lips.

“We will be down shortly,” Dany replied as she began to unbutton her gown to feed her energetic infant.

******

The sunlight was brightly shining in through the large open windows, comfortably warming the room. Everyone had finished breaking their fast and had gathered around Aegon’s painted table.

Their friends and advisors all stood as the royal couple walked into the room. Benjen was full and napping peacefully in his mother’s arms. As one of her handmaidens made her way over to take the crown prince from his mother Daenerys gave Jon a look of reluctance. “He will be fine, my love,” Jon whispered in her ear.

“I know,” she said as she exhaled, “It’s just that I have never been parted from him.”

“He will be in the nursery, just down the hall. You will see him soon.” He said as he pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead.

The made their way to the front of the table. The Blackwater Bay was visible behind them and she stated in a strong voice, “Shall we begin, my lords and ladies?” This brought the attention of all those in the room away from her handmaiden and to the front of the table, toward the King and Queen, as they took their seats.

Once everyone’s eyes were on her, she continued with a commanding tone, “We have much to discuss concerning the new Westeros, we will build.” She shifter her eyes to her hand, seated to her right side, “Lord Tyrion, have our new wardens and wardenesses arrived at their homes?”

He took a long sip of wine from the goblet in front of him before he began, “As you know, my brother arrived at the Rock shortly after freeing Lady Ellaria from the black cells and the destruction of King’s Landing. I have received a raven from her stating that she has arrived safely at Sunspear. Yara sailed back to the Iron Islands just after your coronations. Lord Samwell Tarly, his wife, Gilly, and their son should have arrived at High Garden by now. Yohn Royce will soon make it to The Vale, and will continue to serve as regent for Young Robin Arryn until he has been groomed into a proper Lord. Lady Sansa and Ser Podrick have safely reached Riverrun. As you know, your brother, Bran and Lady Meera are in Winterfell,” he took another long sip of his Dornish Red before he finished with an even smile, “And, Ser Bronn is happy to finally have his castle as our new Warden of the Stormlands. Though he is still asking for the highborn beauty he was promised.”

“Tyrion, you know we refuse to force marriage upon any woman.” Jon said with a scowl upon his brooding face.

“I know,” he conceited, “But, perhaps we could introduce him to some lovely ladies on the Crown Prince’s name day feast?”

“My Lord Hand,” Daenerys started, “Now is not the time to discuss our son’s name day. He is barely six moons old. We will discuss this at a later time.”

“Very well, my Queen.” Tyrion lamented, “In other, concerns, we need to discuss the rebuilding of King’s Landing.”

“Yes,” Jon started, “The Queen and I have discussed this. We believe that you, Tyrion, are the best man to plan and oversee the repair and rebuilding of King’s Landing.”

“Me, your Grace?”

“Yes, Lord Hand. You your self stated that you were the one who designed the sewers of The Rock. We figured that you could review the designs of the maesters and architects, ensuring they are the best designs for the whole of the city, not just the Royal Family.” The Queen said with a smile.

“I am humbly honored, your Graces.”

“Next, we need to discuss the number of Royal Guard members that we feels is needed to ensure our safety and the safety of our son.” Jon stated. The new rulers had already made several changes to the ancient order; the order now allowed females to serve, allowed the members to marry, and allowed them to leave if they no longer wished to serve. Currently, they had six members of the Royal Guard - Ser Jorah, served as the Lord Commander of the Royal Guard, then there was Arya, Gendry, Tormund, Brianne and Aggo.

“Traditionally, there have been seven ‘Kingsguard’ but with your decision to rule the seven kingdoms as equals I feel that that number should at least double or preferably triple to ensure all of your safety at all times.” Jorah stated.

“I agree. We definitely need more members of our Royal Guard.” Dany stated before Jon could even speak, “I will not allow anything to happen to my son. If it were up to me he would have at least two to three guards with him at all times.”

“Dany,” Jon said as he turned to look her in the eyes, “I agree that Benjen should have at least one to two guards at all times, but I do not need a guard. I have Longclaw. I can take care of myself.”

“Jon, I know that you are a capable warrior, but you are King now. There will be people around you at all times, especially when we get to King’s Landing. Remember what happened when you were Lord Commander of the Nights Watch…”

“Fine,” he lamented, not wanting to remember what happened to him all those years ago, when he had been betrayed by his brothers of the Nights Watch. “I will have one guard with me at all times during the day, and we will post two guards near our chamber door while we are sleeping.”

“Does anyone have any suggestions as to who we should invite to join our Royal Guard?” Daenerys asked.

“What about those two fire worshipers that went beyond the wall with us?” Tormund asked.

“We have already asked Sandor, and he has declined at this time. He said that he just wants to rest and eat chickens.” Ser Davos stated as he rubbed his bearded chin, “We could send Beric Dondarrion a raven and ask.”

“For now, we can ask some of my Unsullied and Dothraki if they would like to volunteer for the positions.” Everyone nodded in agreement to the Queen’s recommendation.

“The last pressing topic that needs to be discussed is assigning positions of our small council. We already have named our Hand - Lord Tyrion, our Master of Whispers - Lord Varys, our Master of Ships - Ser Davos, the Lord Commander of the Royal Guard - Ser Jorah… But we are still in need of a Master of Laws, a Master of Coin, and a Grand Maester. We would also like to invite the Lord Commander of the Westerosi army - Grey Worm, to attend small council meetings” Jon declared.

“Jon and I have discussed these vacant positions and have decided to offer the position of Master of Law to you, Missandei,” Daenerys said with a smile as she looked at her closest friend.

“My Queen. My King. I am truly honored. I hope to serve you and the Realm well.” Missandei answered.

“I know that you will my friend.”

Jon then spoke, “If anyone has suggestions for a Master of Coin or Grand Maester we are willing to listen.”

“What about Maester Wolken?” Arya asked, “He was there during the long night, and proved to be of great value, both in treating the wounded and with council”

“Aye, I like that suggestion. What do you think my Queen?”

“I like that suggestion very much as well,” she answered with a smile, remembering how he was the one who ensured her safe delivery of Benjen.

“Lord Tyrion, please send a raven to Winterfell and offer the position to Maester Wolken.”

“As you wish your Grace,” Tyrion answered, “I have one other concern that needs to be discussed.”

“And what is that Lord Hand?” Dany asked.

He looked at the goblet on the table, grabbed it and quickly downed the last of his wine before speaking, “Heirs.”

“Lord Tyrion, we already have an heir,” Daenerys gritted through her teeth.

“Yes. But, as we discussed, before leaving Meereen, the best way to secure alliances is through marriage.”

“Tyrion, we will not betroth our son!” Jon exclaimed standing up from his chair and rubbing his hand over his bearded jaw, “Benjen is barely six moons old, and even when he is older we refuse to make him marry someone that he does not love - he will not be forced into a loveless marriage!”

Tyrion sighed, “All I was saying is that if you have more heirs, the more future alliances can take place through marriage. Your children will be able to choose who they marry…”

He was quickly cut off, “This is not up for discussion, my Lord!” Daenerys roared. “I believe that we have covered enough for today. You are all dismissed.”

******

After checking on Benjen in the nursery, they made their way to their chamber. Daenerys was still fuming, like the dragon she was, as she slammed the door shut. “Can you believe him! Trying to marry off our son and any future children we have like broodmares!”

“Dany, don’t worry. I will not allow it to happen.” He said as he as he pulled her into his arms.

She released a breath she was not aware she was holding, “I know. But Jon, what if I am not able to give you anymore heirs?”

“Love, it will be fine. I did not marry you for heirs.” He said as grabbed the sides of her face and looked directly into her violet eyes, “I married you because I love you. You are the strongest, most beautiful woman, with the biggest heart I have ever seen. I married you because I believe in you, Daenerys Targaryen. You are building a better world, and I am so thankful that you allowing me to be part of it.”

She began to feel the tears welling in her eyes, “I love you, Jon Snow. I could not do this without you.”

He wiped the tears that began to fall from her cheeks with the tips of his thumbs and brought his forehead to hers. “Together,” he murmured softly as their lips came together.

As their kissing continued she could feel his cock harding against her stomach, causing a pooling of desire for him between her legs. She deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. When they broke the kiss to breathe she seductively muttered into his ear, “Take me to bed, my King.”

“As you wish, my Queen,” he growled as he pushed her toward the bed.

He removed her dress along the way to bed as she quickly removed his tunic and trousers as well. When they reached the bed he pushed her down and peppered kisses to her shoulders and neck before he again attached his lips to hers.

She grabbed his head length and pumped it a few times and brought him to her sopping folds and whispered in his ear, “I need you inside me now my King.”

A moan escaped from his throat as he fully sheathed himself inside her sopping cunt. He stilled and looked into her eyes, using his thumb to move a stray silver strand from her face and said, “God’s Dany, your so wet for me.”

“Fuck me now, my King,” she purred.

With those words, he growled again and began pounding her womb with slow hard thrusts he brought his lips to hers in a fervent kiss. It did take long before he felt her walls tighten around and she was screaming his name. This pushed him over the edge and with a loud grunt, he spilled his seed inside of her, her cunt milking every drop.

He was spent. As he pulled out he rolled to his side and pulled her to face him, so that he could look into her eyes. “I love you, Daenerys Targaryen. You are my Queen. The Queen that I choose. I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever I can to make you happy.”

“I love you too, my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so my husband helped me with this chapter. If you have any constructive criticism on how and where to improve please let me know :)


	3. A Dream and a Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost makes a discovery in the Dragonglass Cave. 
> 
> Jon and Dany make a decision concerning the discovery.
> 
> Word is received from Winterfell and the Reach

**A Dream and a Discovery**

_The full moon was high over head in the cloudless midnight sky. It was serene. He felt the gentle cool spring breeze blowing through his white fur. He had been at his new home for just over a moon turn now and he loved exploring the new lands. He also loved hunting in the lush green forests surrounding his new home. Tonight he had met his sister and they hunted together. He was full. He ate a whole elk by himself. It was a large elk and it was very filling. His sister was still hungry. The elk she caught was not as large. She wanted to hunt until her hunger was satisfied, so she stayed in the woods. He wanted to get back to his new castle. He needed to check on his companion’s young pup as he had been gone for too long. Then he wanted to sleep. He was tired. He was full and he was tired._

_The light wind blew again and he took in a deep breath of the crisp, fresh sea air as he walked the cliffs leading to him to the big castle. The big stone castle was his new shelter. His new home. As the breeze passed across his nose, he could faintly smell something familiar. He sniffed the ground of the cliff, searching, trying to find where that familiar smell was coming from. It was not on the cliffs. However, it was coming from close by. He made his way down to the beach, smelling the air, searching for the source of the smell. The smell was growing stronger. He lifted his nose from the ground and looked up. There was a cave. The smell was coming from the cave. As he made his way into the cave, his paws making little noise as he followed the smell. The smell was growing stronger. He knew that smell. It was a smell that was a little like that of his companion and very much like the scent of his mate. He stopped and sniffed the air and headed deeper into the shiny black cave. The smell was growing stronger. He made his way through the tunnels of black glass, following the smell. He stopped when the smell was almost overpowering and he began to move the dirt and small rocks with his paws. He needed to find what was giving off the familiar aroma. As he removed the debris, the smell became even stronger. The mystery of the scent was becoming clearer with every tiny back pebble he pushed aside. He now knew what the smell was; it was the same scent as his winged brothers. He let out a loud rare enthusiastic howl. He was excited. He knew that his companion and his mate would want to know of his discovery._

 

******

 

Jon awoke with a start, unaware that he had also woke his wife when he jumped to a sitting position. He was gasping for air as he tried to wrap his mind around his wolf dream. He took a deep breath to try to calm his rapid breathing and slow his racing heart. It could not be true. Then he heard the howls of Ghost. It was true.

 

“Jon, are you alright?” Daenerys asked, her voice dripping with concern as placed a calming hand on his shoulder and sat up next to him. “Is that Ghost howling?”

 

He placed his hand over hers. She was always able to calm him with just a touch. “Aye, I am fine. Ghost is fine as well; he is just… very excited.” Jon turned to face her, his nearly onyx eyes meeting her vibrant violet ones, “Dany... I had a wolf dream. Ghost has found something amazing. We need to go to the Dragonglass cave. Right now. This cannot wait.” Jon said, barely able to contain his excitement. 

 

“Jon, it’s not yet dawn. Can’t we go at day break?”

 

“Dany, you are going to want to see this. And when you do, you will understand.” Jon said and he quickly got out of the bed and began to dress.

 

“Just tell me what it is!” She stated as she removed the soft lightweight covers from her naked body and proceeded to make her way out of the bed.

 

Jon just smiled, he walked to her, grabbed her in a tight embrace, kissed the top of her head and said, “Get dressed, my love. You will like what Ghost has found.”

 

******

 

After securing Longclaw to his hip, Jon grabbed several torches and placed them into a empty burlap sack as waited for his wife to finish instructing the Unsullied guards to watch over Benjen while they were gone. The Dothraki guards who accompanied them trailed back about twenty feet to give them their privacy, but were observantly watching for any threats toward their Kahl and Kahlessi. Once they reached the doors that lead outside to the great stone staircase, Jon lit one of the torches and grabbed his wife’s hand with a smile.

 

“You really aren’t going to tell me why we are going to the Dragonglass cave before dawn are you?” She asked. 

 

“You will see soon enough, my love.”

 

As they reached the entrance of the cave they were greeted by an excited direwolf. Jon reached in front of him with the hand that was not holding the torch, he scratched behind the ears of the giant wolf and murmured, “Ghost, you are such a good boy.” 

 

Dany had never see the direwolf so enthusiastic as she also reached up to give him pets. After Ghost was satisfied with the attention he had been given, she informed their Dothraki guards to stand patrol in front of the cave and not to let anyone enter.

 

“Lead the way, boy.” Jon said to Ghost as he grabbed Daenerys’ hand as they following closely behind their four legged guide.

 

After a few minutes Ghost let out a soft whine, and began scratching on the ground with his colossal front paws. Once he moved out of the way, Jon took his torch and shined it in the hole before them. 

 

Daenerys gasped as she grabbed Jon’s arm to prevent her from falling. In the hole was a clutch of dragon eggs. She slowly bent her knees and then reached into the cavity and pulled out a large, beautiful white egg with silver and gold swirls. “These eggs are so different then the ones my children hatched from. These are not as stone-like.” 

 

Jon squat down next to her. He placed the torch between to large rocks on the ground next to him and proceeded to reach into the hole. He removed another egg. This one was pale blue and had flakes of white. “It’s warm.” He said in a voice barely above a whisper, and a look of complete awe on his face.

 

“Behind your brooding wolfish exterior, you truly are a dragon, my love.” She murmured as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“Only 1/2 dragon. Dany, you are the true dragon.” He said with a chuckle as he gently placed the egg into the burlap sack, then asked her, “How many dragon eggs are in here?”

 

She handed the egg that was in her hands to Jon, so he could place it in the sack. She then looked in the hole and began to count. “Jon there are four more eggs in here!” She exclaimed as she began to remove them and place them before her husband. There was an orange egg with navy blue swirls, a shimmering purple egg, a pale yellow egg with red and orange markings, and the last was shiny solid red – the same shade of red as the leaves on a Weirwood Tree.

 

“What are we going to do with six dragon eggs, my love?” Jon said as he picked up the red egg, admiring it’s beauty.

 

“We will gift Benjen one of these eggs.” She said with a smile, “Then, when we have more children, they will each be given a dragon egg of their own to keep in their crib.”

 

“I like that idea,” Jon murmured as he turned to face her. “You truly believe that we will have five more children?” He added with a joyful smile.

 

“I do now.” She stated, her face with a beaming smile, as she looked her lover in the eyes, “Jon, these six eggs hold lives that everyone though would be gone after my dragons passed. They are a sign of a new Targaryen Dynasty. A sign of a new Westeros.”

 

“Well, my love, we had better get working on having some more children to claim all of those dragon eggs,” he whispered as he took her face in his hand and crushed his lips against hers.

 

He quickly pulled off his cloak and spread it across the rocky cave floor. He then removed her cloak, and discarded it to the side and pulled her nightshift over her head, giving it the same lack of attention as her cloak. Dany swiftly removed his shirt and then made quick work of the laces of his trousers, and them down as gently laid her down on top of his northern fur lined cloak. Jon removed his lips from her’s and continued to kiss down her neck to her chest and then to her breasts. He began to kneed and suckle on one, while the calloused fingers of his other hand caressed the nipple of its twin. She let of a moan of desire as her arousal intensified. He then moved one hand back to her jaw as he his mouth back to hers and they tongues were quickly dancing. The fingertips of his other hand explored her body with barely there touches causing sparks of desire. She could feel the moisture between her legs beginning to drip down her thighs as he snaked two fingers into her entrance. She could already feel her walls beginning to tighten as she reached her small hand down to grab his member. She discovered that his length was already fully engorged and she could feel a few drops of moisture leaking from the tip. Friction, she need friction. She need him to be inside of her… to be filling her deliously. As if he could read her mind he quickly removed his fingers from her cunt, pushed her hand away from his cock and grabbed it with his own, guiding it to her sopping folds, He sheathed himself fully in one swift movement; they each let out of load moan of ecstasy as they joined. He repeating pounded into her and the sounds of their love making echoing off the solid Dragonglass walls. It did not take long before her muscles were clenching around him causing her to scream in pleasure as she peaked. Then, with a few more, powerful thrusts, Jon found his release with a growl as he filled her with his seed and collapsed on top of her.

 

******

 

Dawn had broken by the time they made their way out of the Dragonglass cave. Jon held the heavy burlap sack containing the Dragon eggs close to his chest, covered by his cloak. Daenerys held onto his elbow as they ascended the steep stone stairs that lead back to the castle. Ghost was just ahead of them and the Dothraki guards followed about five paces behind. 

 

When they arrived at the castle doors, a very angry imp greeted them. “Just what the actual fuck do you two think you were doing outside, in your bed clothes, during the middle of the night… without telling me! If you wanted to take a moon lit stroll along the sandy beaches, fine… But I should have been informed.”

 

“Good morning to you, my Lord Hand,” Dany tried to respond in her Queenly tone, but failed. She was unable to contain her excitement as she look to her King who was also having a hard time containing his joyful emotions.

 

“What has you two so… happy this morning?” He asked as he looked between the two youthful monarchs. “And what is in that bag you are clutching so tightly to your chest, Jon Snow?”

 

Jon looked to Dany, who gave him small nod, “Tyrion, we have found something of significant importance. Please, have the entire small council gather in the meeting chamber in an hour. The Queen and I will be there after we have dressed and Benjen has been fed.” He held up his hand to silence the dwarf before he could retort, “I promise you, we will explain everything then.”

 

With a sign and a defeated nod, Tyrion moved to the side and allowed Ghost and the couple made their way into the castle.

 

******

 

An hour later, the Royal Couple was dressed. Jon in his traditional northern tunic and trousers, and he carried the burlap sack containing their discovery. Daenerys was wearing a dark gray woolen gown with her sliver dragon broach on her shoulder. They had left their son in the nursery, under the care of Ghost and several handmaidens as well as four Dothraki blood-riders guarding the entrance and the halls.

 

When they walked in into the small council chamber, all of their advisors quickly stopped conversing with each other and stood as a sign of respect to the new King and Queen. As they reached their seats at the head of the table, Jon gently laid the bag of dragon eggs under Aegon’s Painted Table. Then he pulled Daenerys’ chair out for her before he took his own seat. After he sat, all of their advisors took their seats as well.

 

After the morning pleasantries had been said, Tyrion asked, “So now, are you going to tell us why the both of you decided to take a midnight stroll?”

 

“In a moment, my Lord Hand.” The Queen responded, “First, we would like to know if we have received any ravens that we need to address?”

 

“We have received word from Maester Wolken. He stated that his replacement has arrived from the Citadel, and he should arrive within the next moon turn.”

 

“Excellent.” Jon answered.

 

Tyrion then continued, “We have also received a raven from your friend Sam.” Tyron then handed Jon the unsealed scroll.

 

Jon quickly read it, then read it again with worry written all over his face. “What does it say, my love.”

 

As soon as she said it he handed her the scroll and rubbed his hands over his face and bearded jaw. “Sam is wishing to resign as Warden of the Reach.” He signed, “He is requesting that his sister, Lady Talla and her husband, Lord Fossaway take the position in his place. He also wishes to bring his family to Dragonstone and serve from here.”

 

“Samwell Tarly, is a very smart man,” Missandei started in her soothing voice, “Perhaps he would make a good Master of Coin.”

 

“Missandei, that is an amazing idea,” Dany said with a smile.

 

“I like it as well. Tyrion, send a raven to Sam as soon as this meeting is concluded.

 

“As you wish, your Grace. There is one other… issue… per say that I would like to discuss… The crown prince is nearly eight moons old. I feel that it is time we begin to plan his name day celebration.” Tyrion held his hand up to prevent Jon from protesting, “The realm needs a celebration after the wars. This is the perfect opportunity. Also, it may take several moon turns for the guests to be able to make it to Dragonstone, therefore, invitations need to be sent.”

 

“I admit, those are solid arguments, Lord Hand,” Jon conceded, “Fine, send the ravens to all the Lord Paramounts and Major Houses. But know, there will be no tourney in his honor. The coffers are not yet full and what little money we have will need to be used for rebuilding.”

 

“Very well, Your Grace.”

 

Ser Davos spoke next, “So, your Grace, are you all going tell us what is in that bag you were lugged in here?”

 

Jon looked to Dany who gave him a quick nod.Jon stood, took the bag from under the table and handed it to his wife, and then began to speak, “This morning I was awoken by a wolf dream. Ghost made a monumental discovery in the dragonglass cave.” He then looked to his wife, who began to remove the dragon eggs from the sack. The room was silent. Everyone was in shock as they looked at all six dragon eggs laid out in front of them on Aegon’s Painted Table.

 

Ser Jorah was the first to find his voice, “Kahleesi, you are not planning on hatching these eggs are you?”

 

“No, my dear bear. Jon and I have decided that we will gift an egg to each of our children.”

 

“Your Graces, when I said you needed more heirs, I didn’t mean five more.” Tyrion said in a voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Lord Tyrion, I believe it is fate that these eggs were found. I believed for the longest time that I destined to never have a child of my own. I believed that my womb was cursed. Then, when I discovered I was pregnant with Jon’s child I lived in fear that I would again lose that child like I lost my Rheago. I thought that the only reason I was able to carry Benjen and the only reason I get to hold him in my arms is because of the death of Viserion. But with the discovery of these eggs and because of the life Jon and I feel within then has given me the hope, the belief, that we are destined to give each of these eggs their companion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome!!


	4. An Arrival and An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany suspect something is happening and the New Grand Maester arrives at Dragonstone

It had been right at a moon turn since the discovery of the dragon eggs in the dragonglass cave. The invitations had been sent to all the wardens, wardenesses and major houses for the Crown Prince’s Name Day celebration and many responses had already been received stating they would be in attendance. They had received a raven from Maester Theomore, of White Harbor, almost a fortnight ago, stating that the newly appointed Grand Maester Wolken had left the North. Therefore, he would be arriving any day. At that time they also had received a raven from Samwell, stating that he had accepted their offer to be the Master of Coin, and that he, his wife Gilly and their son Little Sam (who the King and Queen had legitimized) would be arriving in approximately one moon turn.

Jon and Dany were breaking their fast, in their chambers, with Benjen sitting on his father’s lap. He was letting the boy try the different foods he had on his plate. “I think he likes the browned bread best,” Jon said with a smile as he brushed the crumbs off of his son’s shirt and his trousers.

“It probably feels good on his gums,” Dany stated. “He is cutting two teeth on the bottom.” She sighed before she continued in a soft voice, “I feel that it is time that I begin to wean him. Nursing a child who is cutting teeth is not comfortable. Also my milk supply is not what it was a moon turn ago. I fear that I am no longer making enough for him.” 

“Dany, he will be nine-moons old next week. He is already eating more table foods, especially when you are not able to make it to the nursery for his feedings.”

“You are right, my love. I just am going to miss the closeness with him. I just feel that I am neglecting him… What if he feels that I no long want him… that I no longer love him?” Dany quietly replied as her eyes became glassy and she willed the tears not to fall.

Jon stood up from the table, with their son in his arms and made his way to his wife’s side. He placed Benjen in her lap and she quickly pulled the babe her chest, smelling his sweet scent and pressed kisses to his face as the tears now began to fall. Her husband squat down next to her chair and wrapped his now free arms around her. He held her in silence for few moments, one hand was caressing her head and the other her back. When he pulled away he used the tips of his thumbs to wipe her tears away before he looked her in the eyes and spoke in a soothing tone, “Love, our child will never feel that you have neglected him. He knows how much you love him. We will be certain that our child and future children will always feel loved and wanted.” 

Dany then pulled her watery eyes from her husband’s loving sable ones and looked into the beautiful violet eyes of her son and smiled. The babe then took his small hand and placed it on his mother’s cheek. He returned her smile and then began to babble, “Ma ma ma ma.” 

The tears again began to stream down Dany’s cheeks as she hugged her son tighter. “Jon, his first word!!”

“See Dany,” Jon murmured in her ear as he took her in his arms once again, “You share an unbreakable bond with him. He knows that you will never stop loving him.”

A gentle knocking at the chamber door broke them from their sweet embrace. Jon looked to Dany. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and called for the visiter to enter.

The door opened and Tormund came bounding through. “King Crow, Dragon Queen,” he said with his gruff northern voice, “The little man told me to come fetch the pair of ya. Said something about the Head Maester’s boat has just docked and he was headed down to the beach to meet him.” He then looked at the Queen and noticed her red puffy eyes. “Dragon Queen if the King and his small pecker has upset you I will kill him for ya.” He said with a straight face.

“I am fine, Tormund. The King has done nothing to harm me. I am just feeling a little... emotional today,” she said with a weak smile as she ran her fingers through her son’s soft, black curls.

“Thank you, my friend,” Jon said as he shook his head in disbelief at what Tormund had said. He then walked over and placed a hand on his friend’s broad shoulder to escort him from the room. “Please, let the others know that we will meet them in the small council chamber after we take Benjen to the nursery.” 

Once he had closed the door he walked back to his wife, “Are you okay, my love?” He asked with genuine concern.

“I am fine,” she answered. “I guess I am just having a little bit of hard time coming to terms with the fact that our son is no longer depending on me as much.”

“Don’t worry Dany,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her brow. He then took Benjen from her lap and took her hand in his free one to help her out of her chair. He added as they made their way to the door, “We will have plenty more little ones in the future that will be dependent on you.” 

As he said these words she stopped realization washed over her. She stopped dead in her tracks, “Jon…”

“Yes, love?” He said as he turned to face her.

“My moon blood…”

“What about it? Do you need me to get Missandei to help you?”

“No… We have have been so busy I didn’t notice… Jon, I should have had my moon blood a fortnight ago.”

Jon’s face broke out in a wide smile. He quickly grabbed his wife with his free arm and pulled her into warm embrace. He looked her in the eyes and asked, “Truely?” She simply nodded in reply with tears once again welling in her eyes.

His lips were suddenly on hers. After a few moments they pulled apart and he stated with chuckle, “I guess the Grand Maester’s first service to the realm will be to give you an examination.”

******

It had been a relatively short meeting with the small council. They had agreed to reconvene in the morning because the King and Queen wished to let Grand Maester Walken rest for the day after his long journey. The Maester stated that the winds were kind and he did not need a day of rest, but the King and Queen were insistent that hearing the state of the seven Kingdoms could wait until he was settled. The Queen had even offered to escort him to his chambers, which the Maester gladly accepted.  
After the Queen left with Grand Maester Wolken, the only ones left in the room were the King and the Hand, “Alright, bastard,” the hand stated as he took a sip of Dornish Red, “What is going on between you and the Queen?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Dwarf.” He retorted dryly trying to suppress his smile.

“I can tell. There is something is going on between the two of you… There is something that you are not telling me or something you are hiding.” He took another sip of wine from the goblet in his hand before he continued, “You were both so… happy in the meeting this morning… That brooding face of yours rarely smiles and that smirk has not left your face all morning!” Tyrion exclaimed, “If it is something that concerns the realms I need to know!”

“Aye, you are right.” He said as he rubbed his beard with his hand, “And this does concern the realms…”

“Well tell me already!”

“Fuck… Dany is going to kill if I tell you and it’s not true…” He said as he pinched his nose, trying to decide what he should do. His excitement was bubbling over, he knew that Dany would want to be certain before they told their advisors and would want to be several moons into the pregnancy before it was announced to the Realms. But Tyrion was right, if Dany was pregnant he would be the first that needed to know.

“Dammit, Jon! Tell me!”

“Do you swear not to tell anyone what I say to you.” Jon said as he tried to keep a straight face. Tyrion nodded in compliance. “You know… we decided to gift the dragon eggs we found to our children…” Tyrion gasped as he realized what his King was telling him. “We are not yet certain, but her moon blood is a fortnight late.” Jon said with a beaming smile.

“Well… I guess congratulations are in order!” He said as he stood and retrieved the pitcher of wine to refill his goblet and poor one for his King. 

“Aye,” Jon said as glad accepted the drink and took a long sip. “Dany took the Grand Maester to his chambers in order to speak with him and get confirmation.”

“I am truly happy for you both. After all the shit you two have been through in your lives and over the last few years you deserve all the happiness the gods will grant you.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Jon said as he finished his glass of wine, “I would love to stay and chat, but I must go get my son from the nursery.”

“Until later.” Tyrion stated as he poured himself another goblet of wine.

******

A short time later Dany walked into the Royal Chambers. She smiled at the sight of Jon with their sleeping son in his arms, sitting in the rocking chair by the window. When he saw that she had entered the room he slowly stood, walked over to wife and whispered, “He just fell asleep. Let’s go take him to the nursery.” She nodded as she followed her husband to the nursery.

The couple tucked Benjen in his crib with the soft Stark Grey and Targaryn Red blanket his Auntie Sansa had given him at his birth. They smiled when the small boy turned to his side and draped his across the weirwood leaf red dragon egg that had been placed in his crib nearly a moon turn before. When he was soundly sleeping the King and Queen quietly made their way back to their chamber.

Once they arrived in their rooms, Jon turned to his wife with pleading eyes and asked, “What did Grand Maester Wolken say?”

“He said that… about a moon turn ago you put another babe in my womb. So in about seven and a half moons we will be holding another sweet child in our arms.” She said with a smile.

Jon pulled her in for a tight embrace and kissed her fiercely. Between kisses he mumbled, “Thank.. the old gods and the new!” Before he realized the other thing she had said, “Wait… You were told you conceived about a moon turn ago?”

“That’s what Grand Maester Wolken said,” Dany replied.

A cheesy grim broke out on Jon’s face, “So that means that we most likely created this child that morning in the Dragonglass cave…”

She broke out in a chuckle, “Well, Jon Snow, you do like to conceive our children in unusual places. Benjen after all was conceived on the boat from Dragonstone to White Harbor.”

“Your right, my love… Gods, Dany! I am so excited… I cannot wait to announce this to the whole country!”

“Jon… let’s just keep this to ourselves for the next couple of moon turns. I mean we will have to tell Tyrion and our other advisors. But we should wait until Benjen’s name day celebration to announce to the whole of the seven Kingdoms.”

“Dany,” Jon stated as he looked into her eyes, “Tyrion, he already knows.” Before she could retort he continued, “He asked me why I wasn't brooding this morning when we greeted the new Grand Maester with the rest of the small council members. I could not help it. I was too fucking excited!”

“Well, Jon Snow, do you think you could at least wait until morning to tell the rest?”

“If it were up to me I’d be standing on the cliffs and screaming for everyone to hear… But yes, love, I will keep quiet until the morning.”

“Gods, I love you so much, Daenerys Targaryn!”

“I love you too, Jon Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!!
> 
> Again this is my first fanfic and the first time I have written anything creative since my first year of college (almost 18 years ago) - so constructive criticism is very welcome :)


	5. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Family Breakfast and Announcement

The next morning was cool, dreary and a steady rain was falling, but even the weather could not dampen Jon’s happiness. The couple was laying in bed, just enjoying a few peaceful moments of silence before they started their day. They were saying nothing to each other as Jon laid on his side, looking lovingly into his wife’s eyes; he had one hand possessively caressing her still flat lower abdomen, where their babe was growing, and the other was running fingers through her soft moon-kissed hair. The silence was broken when Dany asked, “Which do you wish to hold in your arms, my love, another son or a daughter?”

After a few moments of contemplation, he spoke, in the gruff northern voice that she loved, “I think I would like another little boy. One with your hair and my eyes. Benjen would grow up close in age with his brother, just like I did with Robb… But I also would really love a little girl as well.” He said with a smile as he looked deeply into her eyes, “She would truly be my little princess. It would be fun to see her grow into a proper, strong lady like Sansa or a wild wolf like Arya. Benjen could look over her, and they will get into trouble together, just like Bran and Arya… I guess what I am saying is I really don’t really care either way. I will be over the moon with whichever babe the gods see fit to grant to us,” he answered honestly before he asked her, “Which do you prefer, my love?”

“I, as well, honestly don’t care either way, as long as the babe is healthy with ten fingers and ten toes,” The conversation was abruptly cut off when they heard the sweet sound of Benjen’s baby cooing and babbles coming from the next room; he was informing his parents he was read to start his day. Dany quickly untangled herself from her husband’s loving arms,  pressed a sweet kiss to his lips as he sat up in the bed and told him she would be right back as  she made her way to the nursery to tend to their son.

After his wife left the room, he slowly pulled himself out of the bed and began to dress for the day. He had just finished lacing his boots when he heard a gentle knocking at the door. At hearing this, he made his way over to the door, expecting to find Missandei on the other side only to be surprised at the sight of his youngest sister.

“Good morning, You Grace,” she stated with a smirk as she entered her brother’s chamber with Nymeria who followed closely behind. 

“Good morning, to you as well… Lady Arya,” he said returning the smile as he made his way to where she was standing and pulled her in for a tight embrace and  placed a kiss to the top of her forehead before he ruffled the fur atop Nymeria’s great head before she trotted to the other side of the room to join Ghost. “I am surprised to see you here, normally you spend all of your time with my son.”

“He’s more fun than you,” she answered in a matter of fact tone before she continued, “What has the King of Brooding in such a good mood this morning?” She asked quirking one eyebrow.

Jon’s smile became even bigger as he jested, “Can’t I just be happy that my littlest sister has come to visit me this beautiful morning.”

“Jon, take a look outside... the weather is shit,” She stated flatly as she pointed out the window. “So, what has put your spirits so high?”

“Arya, I can’t just…”

“Jon, it’s okay, she is family... Go on and tell her,” Daenerys interrupted as she entered the chamber with her son squirming in her arms, unable to contain his excitement at the sight his aunt.

“Yes, Jon... Tell me,” she said as she took Benjen from his mother’s arms and lazily plopped herself into a red velvet cushioned chair at the table.

Jon smiled and walked over to stand next to his wife, he took a deep breath, placed his arm around her waist with his hand coming to rest on her lower stomach. He looked to this sister and smiled as he said, “Arya, we are going to have another babe.”

Ayra, swiftly jumped out of the chair, placed Benjen on the carpeted floor next to the table and hugged her brother and his wife at the same time. “You two aren’t fucking with me, are you?” She asked as she  pulled away from the embrace.

“Grand Maester Wolken confirmed yesterday that we will welcome a new little prince or princess in about seven and a half moon turns.”

“Gods, you two! This is amazing news!”

“Aye,” Jon agreed.

“You have to send a ravens to Sansa and Bran! You know Sansa. She is going to want to get started on a new blanket for the babe. She was a little upset that you all didn’t tell her until you were almost six moon turns along last time and she had to work late into the nights to get it completed in time. You know she almost didn't gift it because she was not completely happy with how it turned out” 

“We will, Arya,” Jon stated, “But, I really do not think it is necessary to send a raven to Bran and Meera?”

“I suppose not… after all he probably knew before the two of you did!” Which earned a round a quiet chuckles from them all.

After the chuckling ended, Daenerys spoke, “If you don't mind, please do not discuss this with anyone at this time. We are we are only telling family, our advisors and the Royal Guard until we are sure the babe has taken root. We plan on making the official announcement at Benjen’s name day celebration. By that time I will be about half way through the pregnancy.”

Another knock at the door was heard and Jon made his way over and to open it. “Good morning, Your Grace. Have you happened to see my wife?” Gendry asked. “I checked the nursery, but she wasn't there, so I figured she might be here.”

“Gendry,” Jon said as he opened the door wider so he could see his wife, who again had Benjen in her arms, “Come in and break your fast with us. And how many times to I have to tell you, it’s Jon… When it’s just us, please, call me Jon. We are family, on both sides, after all.”

“Ok, your gra… Jon.” He stuttered as he walked through the threshold and into the room to his wife. 

Jon and Dany watched the pair with their son and Dany whispered to Jon, “A babe looks good on her. I think she would make a great mother.”

“I know, but she vows that she will never have one.”

“Why?” She murmured as she turned to face her husband.

“She was fearful of being a lady her whole life. I think that she feels if she has a babe it would make her become what she detests. Hells, I’m surprised that she finally broke down and married Gendry!” He said with a chuckle and earned one from Dany as well.

“What’s y’all laughing about?” Gendry asked as he looked away from his wife and nephew and toward the Royal Couple.

“We were just wondering how you and Arya are gonna handle looking after both of our babes when we are working to rule the seven Kingdoms.” Dany quickly lied before Jon could tell the truth, knowing the truth could cause Arya’s mood to waiver.

It took Gendry a few moments to comprehend what the Queen had said. When he did he broke out in a huge smile and made his way over to give them each a congratulatory embrace. 

“This is amazing news!!! The whole of the seven Kingdoms is going to be over the moon!!”

“Gendry, right now we are only telling family, close friends and advisors… I know that you sometimes you have a problem with keeping your mouth shut…” Jon started before Arya cut him off.

“If you say anything to anyone, I’ll cut your tongue out!”

“I thought you liked my tongue, mi’lady.” Gendry jested as Arya blushed.

“Shut up you stupid bull! Seriously, don't say a WORD!”

“I promise, Arry, Jon, Daenerys, I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you, Gendry.” The Queen stated, trying to suppress her laugher at the banter of her good-sister and her husband.

A few minutes later the servants brought their morning meal the family broke their fast together. They spent time enjoying each other’s company and discussing the excitement of the new little prince or princess.

*******

After they broke their fast, Gendry and Arya took the Crown Prince to the nursery, accompanied by the two huge Direwolves, as his parents made their way to the small council chamber with their Royal Guard members, Tormund and Brienne, in tow. After all of the morning pleasantries were said, took their seats and began the meeting. They informed the new Grand Maester that Tyrion was working with the architects to rebuild Kings Landing from the sewers up and it could take over two years until it was once again habitable and many more for it to be completely rebuilt. They also spoke of taxes and trade with Essos. After all of his questions were answered, he informed them of two raven scrolls that he had received that morning.

“Who are they from?” The Queen asked.

“The first is from Ser Beric Dondarrion. He wishes to inform you that after consulting the Lord of Light he as agreed to join your Royal Guard, but that he will not be able to arrive until the Prince’s name day celebration.” He said as he handed them the unsealed scroll to read. After they finished reading it, he continued, “The second is from the new Master of Coin, Samwell Tarly. He has stated that he and his family have reached Oldtown and would be arriving here in approximately a fortnight.”

“Excellent!” Jon exclaimed with a wide grin, excited at the thought of seeing his friend again. 

“Is there anything else that you all wish to discuss?” Daenerys asked their advisors.

Tyrion took a long sip of wine from his glass before he spoke up with a knowing smirk on his face, “Yes, I do. I wish for you to tell us why our King has been without his normal brooding face the last two days…”

The Queen and King both smiled widely and looked around off of their friends around Aegon’s Painted Table as she answered, “The Grand Maester confirmed yesterday, after we all met, that in about seven and a half moons we will be welcoming a new little prince or princess to the seven Kingdoms.”

“My Queen, that is amazing news! I am so happy for you both!” Missandei declared as she got out of her seat and made her way over to hug her friend.

“Thank you, Missandei.” 

“Awe, Snow,” Tormund’s gruff voice boomed as he clasped the shoulder of his good friend and King, “I’m proud of you and that tiny pecker or yours!”

The King felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, as the whole room broke out in laughter, and he prayed his beard was enough to hide his embarrassment before he retorted, “Well Tormund, the last time you saw my pecker I had been dead for nearly two days!”

After all of their closest friends and advisors had congratulated them, and everyone, except the Queen, had toasted with a glass of wine, Tyrion spoke again, “Do you wish for me to pen letters of this joyous announcement to all of the Lord Paramounts for the Grand Maester to send via raven, your Graces?”

“Not at this time, Tyrion,” Jon stated, “Dany and I have decided to wait and announce the this pregnancy at the Crown Prince’s Name Day Celebration.”

“I agree, with the King and Queen on this matter.” Grand Maester Wolken spoke, “Her Grace is just over a moon turn into this pregnancy. Therefore, it would be best to wait to send out the announcement until the pregnancy has passed at least three moon turns.” 

“Does anyone have anything else they wish to discuss before we part?” The Queen asked.

“Aye, King Crow, I’ve got an announcement to make as well,” the tall red-head man standing behind the King and Queen.

“What is your announcement, Tormund?” Daenerys asked, embracing herself for whatever whitty remark was about to be spilled from the large man’s mouth.

Tormund then grabbed Brienne’s hand, as a bright red blush spread up her neck and across her cheeks, and exclaimed, “After nearly three years of trying, this strong warrior of woman has agreed to be my wife in front of the gods and men!”

“Tormund, Brienne, this is excellent news! I am very happy for you both,” Jon proclaimed as he stood and turned and shook each of their hands.

Again the room full of happiness and congratulations were being given to the newly betrothed pair. After a few minutes Tyrion stated, “I believe this celebration calls for more wine.” He got up from the table to retrieve a fresh pitcher of Dornish red and filled his glass before passing the pitcher around the room. 

Once everyone’s glass was full, Jon made a toast to the happy couple. “The wisest man I ever knew, once told me that ‘love is the bane of honor, the death of duty.’ He also told me ‘What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms ... or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy.‘ For many I believed that one would have to choose only love or their duty. But now, I feel that love gives you the strength to complete your duties. Love gives you something to fight for and the desire to make this world better than the shit one we were born into... To love,” the King said as he raised his glass.

“To love,” the others replied.

After the King completed his speech and the toasting was completed, Tyrion turned to Jon and asked, “So, which wise man was it who told you those words?”

“Those words were spoken to me by my Great-Uncle Aemon, the Maester during my time at the Wall. He truly was the greatest and wisest man I ever met.”

“I remember him from my visit to the Wall. He did indeed appear to be a very wise man,” he said then paused to finish his glass of wine, before he got up from his chair and continued, “Well your Graces I will be in the library if you have need of me, searching for wise words of wisdom I may one day share with you both.”

“Thank you, Tyrion,” the Queen responded.

As Jon turned to help his wife up from her chair and linked arms with her, to escort her to the nursery to check on Benjen. As they were walking he stated, “You know, Maester Aemon, also once told me ‘A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.’ At the time, I thought he was talking about you, because you were in Essos with no family by your side to lend you council. But, now, looking back and thinking about all the council shared with me... I wonder if he knew who I really was all along? I wonder if he knew he was my family?”

“I guess we will never know, my love. But from what you have told me about him... I know that he loved you and did everything he could to help you grow into the man, the husband, the father and the King that you have become. I just wish that I would have had the opportunity to have met him just once.”

He stopped, and turned to face her as he spoke as he put his hand lovingly on the side of her face, “I can tell you that he loved you and wanted to meet you very badly. And, I can tell you that you will never again be alone in this world.” 

“I know, Jon. You are there to temper my fire when it burns out of control. You were the first one to ever love me for the woman that I am, and not just for my looks…” 

Before she could finish he gently kissed her lips and then said, “I fell in love with you because of the woman you are. I fell in love with you kind heart. I fell in love with the woman who puts the the needs of the people before herself. I fell in love with the woman you are, Daenerys Targaryen.”

She pressed another kiss to his lips and replied, “Jon Snow, you are the man who would do anything for his people and his family. You are a true King, and the best husband and father to our child. I love you for the stubborn man that you are. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have taught me that my heart is capable of loving another unconditionally.”

After these words he kissed her brow. “Your heart is more capable of love than you know. Come, lets go to our son.”

She smiled, linked her arm in his and they continued down the hall to the nursery.


	6. Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reunions, a little loving and catching up with friends

There was a cool gentle breeze blowing in from off the sea, swirling in the fresh midmorning spring air. Drogon and Rhaegal were gliding above in the picturesque clear blue sky as Ghost, Jon, Dany, and Benjen (who was snuggled in his mother’s arms, with his head against her chest) made their way from the great stone castle down to the coastline to greet the newest arrivals to the island. Ser Davos, Ser Jorah, Arya, Gendry and Nymeria were following closely behind them. When they reached the beach, they could see that a small rowboat being lowered down from the larger ship, into the calm, crystal-clear blue water. As the small wooden boat rowed closer to the sandy shore, the greeting party could make out the forms of five passengers. There were two women, one larger man, one younger man and a small child. When the vessel was within 100 feet of the shore, Ser Jorah and Ser Davos made their way into the water to help bring the boat onto the beach.  
   
Ser Davos had unshed tears in his eyes as he and Ser Jorah brought the dinghy onto the sandy shore of Dragonstone. Once the small boat had come to rest on the beach, a young man of about four and ten, who was tall and lean, with short brown hair and brown eyes, quickly disembarked and made his way to stand next to the older man. The boy then helped Ser Davos to assist one of the other passengers from the small wooden dinghy. The passenger was a middle-aged woman with beaming smile plastered upon her face as her long, loose, greying brown hair swayed slightly in the light sea breeze. She appeared to be about the same height as the Queen, but her figure was plump when compared to the Queens slender form. Once she was standing firmly on the sandy beach, she smoothed her dark brown dress and adjusted the cream-colored shawl, which she draped over her shoulders, just before Ser Davos pulled both her and the boy into a warm embrace and his tears were now freely flowing down his cheeks.  
   
As the Onion Knight reunited with his family, Ser Jorah assisted Samwell Tarly and his family from the small rowboat. The moment the young boy with light brown hair was on the ground, he quickly ran across the sandy shore and straight to Ghost and Nymeria, screaming, “DOGGIES,” which earned a round of chuckles from those assembled on the beach. After a firm hand shake from Ser Jorah, Sam and Gilly made their way over to greet the King and Queen.  
   
“Your Graces,” Sam nervously said, “We are so happy you invited us here and offered to let me serve on your small council.”  
   
“Sam, please, I know that I’ve told you that to you it’s just Jon,” the King whispered into his best friends ear as he grabbed him into a strong, brotherly embrace. As they broke apart he said, “I have missed you. I am so glad that you are finally here. But I must admit, I was a little surprised to receive your raven, asking to resign as Lord Paramount and Warden of the Reach.”  
   
Sam gave his friend a nervous smile and whispered that he would tell him the story at a later time.  
   
“Lady Gilly,” Daenerys spoke in a Queenly but welcoming tone, “It a pleasure to see you and your family again.”  
   
“I am happy to be here,” she said as she nervously turned to look at Sam, who gave her an encouraging nod, before she turned her attention back to the King and Queen and added, “Your Graces.”  
   
“I cannot believe how big you son has gotten, Lady Gilly! How old is he now?”  
   
“He will be six years old next month.”  
   
“Six already!” Jon exclaimed, “I remember when he was a tiny babe at Castle Black!”  
   
“Speaking of little ones,” Sam said as he look at the babe who had just began to stir in the Queens arms, “Little Benjen isn’t that little anymore.”  
   
“Aye, he is already eight moon turns old,” the King replied proudly, as he look at his son who was excitedly babbling at the little boy who was petting Ghost, before he looked back to his dear friend and added in a soft voice, “and in about seven moon turns he will no longer be our only babe.”  
   
Sam took a deep breath before he enthusiastically stuttered, “Jon! My Queen! That is… that is the most amazing news! I am so happy for you both!”   
   
“It will be nice that our new little one will have someone so close in age to play with,” Gilly added as she placed a hand over the just barely there swell of her lower abdomen.  
   
“Your pregnant as well!” The Queen exclaimed joyfully.  
   
“Aye, just under four moon turns along.”  
   
“We found out right before we left Oldtown… the day after your coronations. You two had already left… and well, I didn’t really want to say anything right away. I was afraid it wouldn’t be real it I spoke it out loud.” Sam sheepishly added.  
   
“Congratulations, my friends,” Jon said with a smile as he pulled his dear friend in for another embrace.  
   
“Thank you, Jon.”  
   
Just then, Jon noticed Ser Davos making his way toward him with his family in tow, so he looked to his friend and said, “Sam, please, let’s catch up more later tonight.”  
   
“Okay, Jon. That sound wonderful.” Sam replied as he picked up Little Sam and put his arm around Gilly’s waist, so they could make their way a little further down the beach to where Ser Jorah, Arya and Gendry were standing guard.  
   
“Your Graces. This lovely lady here is my wife, Marya” the Onion Knight spoke as he put one arm lovingly around her waist, “and this strapping young lad here,” he said gesturing to the boy on his left side, “is my youngest son, Steffon.”  
   
“Lady Marya, it is nice to finally meet you,” Jon answered, “As well as you, Steffon. I must apologize for keeping your husband and father away from you both for the last four years.”  
   
“It is an honor and pleasure to finally meet ya, your Graces.” She spoke firmly, with a bright smile on her face as she dropped a slight curtsy, “Davos… he always spoke so highly of the both of ya in his letters to us.”  
   
“The honor is ours,” the Queen replied as she shifted the wiggling crown prince to her other arm, and smiled and at the freshly reunited family, “Please, let us know if there is anything at all we can do or get for either of you to make you more comfortable.”   
   
“I thank you, your Grace,” Marya responded, “If you don't mind I do need to send a raven to our other boy, Stannis, who stay back at Cape Wrath to tend to our house with his new wife. I need to let him know that we arrived safely. I am sure that he is worried.”  
   
“Of course,” the King stated, “Come, let’s get inside the castle, and I will get Grand Maester Wolken to assist you in writing and sending your letter.”  
   
“Thank you, my King.”  
   
“Come everyone. Let’s go inside the castle.” The Queen politely called to the crowd that was gathered on the sandy beach, “I am sure that you are all tired and hungry after your long journey. We will have servants escort you to your new chambers. We will have them draw warm baths for you and bring you your midday meal. Then tonight, we will have a small feast to celebrate our newest arrivals.”  
   
******  
   
After seeing all to the new arrivals safely to their chambers, and seeing that bath water and a warm meal would be brought to them, the King and Queen walked through the halls to get back to their chambers to take their own midday meal in privacy. Ghost was following closely beside the Queen and Benjen, who was squirming in his mother’s arms and reaching his chubby little hands out, in an attempt to pull the great white wolf’s fur. “No, my sweetling. You mustn't hurt Ghost, he is your friend” she cooed as she pulled her young son’s hands away from the wolf.   
   
The young boy turned to face his mother so that his violets eyes met her matching eyes, “Ma Ma Ma Ma,” he babbled as he snuggled into her chest and then attempted to grab her silver locks.  
   
“No, No, my sweet boy. You mustn’t pull anyone’s hair.”  
   
“Here, let me take him,” Jon said as he chuckled at the exchange and took his eight moon turns old son from his wife.  
   
“I will be so happy when he is out of the hair pulling stage,” the Queen sighed as she opened the mahogany door that led to their chambers.  
   
“Aye, I agree,” the King responded as he moved his son’s hands away from his own hair and sat down on a plush red velvet armchair close to the hearth, “but as soon as one stops pulling our hair their will be another taking his place.”   
   
A few minutes later, their simple meal of rabbit stew and freshly baked brown bread was laid out on the table by one of the young servant girls. After saying thank you to the young woman the couple sat down to enjoy their meal together.   
   
They laughed as Benjen took a spoon and attempted to feed himself from his mother’s bowl of stew, “I think he is wearing more than he is eating,” Daenerys snickered.   
   
“Aye, but at least with a full belly he will take a good nap!”  
   
Once the meal was completed, Benjen was changed into clean clothing and was asleep as soon as his mother laid him down in his crib. “So, my King,” she purred as she turned and faced him, “Everyone is enjoying the afternoon with their families… what shall we do to pass the time until it is time to prepare for this evenings feast?”  
   
“I can think of a few things… but they all require us to be in our bedchamber, my Queen” he responded as he looked into her eyes and then placed a chaste kiss on her plump pink lips. “Ghost, stay with the babe,” he called as he grabbed her hand, as he pulled her, nearly running, back to their rooms.  
   
Once the door was securely bolted shut, his lips were pressed to hers. Both of their hands were franticly trying to remove the others clothes. “You are always wearing far too many articles of clothing, my King,” she murmured in his ear after she finished pulling his tunic over his head, exposing his chiseled, scarred torso.  
   
He kissed own her neck as he unclasped the last button of her dress, causing it fall to the floor. “And now you are wearing none, my Queen” he whispered as nibbled on her ear. He then scooped her up in his strong arms, kissing her passionately and carried her to the bed. When they reached the bed he threw her down into the middle of it with a growl. He quickly finished removing his trousers and small clothes and climbed in the bed with her.   
   
He laid beside her, kissing her already puffy red lips as one hand softly palmed one of her tender breasts and the other was massaging her pulsating bud. He began to kiss his way down her neck and chest until he reached her other breast and began to suckle it like a babe.   
   
She gasped as he gently inserted two fingers into her already slick cunt and began pumping them in and out and curling them so that he could reach the spot that he knew she loved. “Oh, gods… Oh, Jon…” She moaned as she grabbed the bed sheets.  
   
“Do you like that, love?” He asked as he removed his mouth from her teat.   
   
“Oh Jon… Come here,” she moaned, “I need for your cock to be inside me, now!”  
   
“As my Queen commands,” he murmured in her ear as he removed his fingers from her sopping wet cunt and replaced them with his throbbing, hard cock. “Fuck, Dany! You feel so fucking good… You are slick as a baby seal!” He exclaimed as he repeatedly plunged his member deep inside of her tight wet pussy.  
   
“Gods… Oh gods…” she cried as she felt her core tighten, “I’m gonna… Jon!”  
   
“Fuck Dany! I can feel you! Cum for me love!”  
   
With those words she could no longer contain the organism that radiated through her entire body and sending shivers down her spine all the way to her toes making them curl.  
   
“Gods… Dany… Fuck…” The King growled as he came with his Queen and them collapsed next to her. “I love you, so fucking much,” he sighed as he wrapped one arm around her chest and the other caressing the slight swell of her stomach. “Dany, I can already feel a slight bump,” he murmured in her ear.  
   
“It’s too early for that, my love. I think you feel it because that is what you wish to find,” she chuckled. “Or maybe I’m just stuffed from our midday meal.”  
   
“No, Dany. Feel,” he whispered as her grabbed her hand and placed it where his had been the moment before. “See, I’m not imagining things, love. Our babe is right here, growing strong in your womb.”  
   
“Oh, gods Jon!! That’s our babe!” She responded in a barely audible voice as tears of happiness began to well in her eyes and she lovingly rubbed the just slight swell of her belly.  
   
Jon then placed a sweet kiss to her lips as he said, “I love you, my Queen.”   
   
“I love you, too, my King,” she stated as she wiped her tears and snuggled up against his chiseled chest. They both quickly feel asleep wrapped in a loving embrace.  
   
******  
   
That evening after the feast the women (Dany, Arya, Missandei, Brienne, Gilly and Marya) and little children (Benjen and Little Sam) made their way up to Dany’s study to talk, while the men, (Jon, Davos, Steffon, Tormund, Grey Worm, Gendry, Tyrion and Samwell) stayed in the great hall to catch up.  
   
The ale and wine were flowing as the men sat on wooden benches were all catching up, laughing and having a good time. Ser Davos was trying to prevent Tormund and Tyrion from allowing his son drunk  
   
Jon could sense his dear, father-like friend’s dilemma, so he look at the young man and asked, “Steffon, what is it that you wish to do when you grow older?”  
   
The boy turned to his king, nervously and stated, “I dream one day to become a knight, or maybe one day serve as one of your Royal Guard, your Grace.”  
   
“You sound much like my younger brother, Bran. That was his dream as well, when he was about 10 years old.”  
   
“Did he become a knight?” He boy asked excitedly.  
   
“No… he was injured in an accident and lost the use of his legs,” the King answered with a sigh before he added, “But he did become a powerful greenseer who helped save hundreds of thousands during the wars. And in now Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North… But you… How are you with a sword?”  
   
“I’m better than my older brother, Stannis,” the boy said proudly.  
   
“Well how about this… Why don’t you train in the mornings with the Royal Guard members? Let me and the others see what you are made of and help you to see if we can make that dream a reality for you. What do you say, lad?”  
   
“Seriously! That would be… Yes! Yes, your Grace, I would love to train with the Royal Guard!”  
   
“Aye, then you will start tomorrow.”  
   
“My King,” Grey Worm said in an even tone, “If you wish, this one would like the opportunity to help train the young Seaworth.”

“I think I want a hand in his trainin’ as well,” Tormund called as he clasped his strong hand on the lad’s shoulder.

“I think perhaps he should come to our Royal Guard training sessions,” Gendry suggested.

“I think that is an excellent idea,” Jon agreed, then looked toward you Steffon who had excitement written all over his face, “I suggest that you get a good nights rest… These men won’t take it easy on you, lad.”

“We will meet in the training yard at dawn!” Tormund’s loud voice boomed.

“I… I… I don’t know where the training yard is…” 

“This one will meet you here and escort you to the training yard, if that is okay with you.” Grey Worm responded.

“Yes.. Yes.. that would be perfect. I thank you.”

“Well son, you best be getting to bed! You heard your King! Go get a good nights rest, or do ya need someone to escort ya to yer chambers?” his father asked with a beaming smile on his face.

“No, Father. I know how to get to my chambers,” the boy responded as he stood, “Again, thank you, your Grace!” After that the boy quickly left the Great Hall and made his way to his chambers, even though he was too excited to rest.

“Thank you, your Grace, for makin’ my boy so happy.” The Onion Knight whispered to Jon, with tears threatening to fall.

“Ser Davos, you boy seems like a good lad.” Jon responded as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Also, like I said, Bran dreamed of being a Knight or in the Kingsguard when he was even younger than Steffon. It will be nice to give him the opportunity to make his dream a reality.”

“If ya don’t mind, your Grace, I think I gonna go after him. Make sure he doesn't get lost… and try to get him to relax a little.”

“I don’t mind at all… Good night, my friend.”

“Good night, your Grace.”

“My King, I also wish to retire for the evening.” Grey Worm stated.

“That will be fine. Thank you for joining us this evening.”

After there round of drunken “Good-byes” to Ser Davos and Grey Worm, Tyrion walked to where the king was sitting, with a full wine glass in hand, and sat down on the bench, before he spoke, “That was a very fine thing you did for that boy. But are you really just going to give him a position on the Royal Guard?”

“I will, in the future of course, and only if he proves himself to be a capable fighter. But I figured the best way for the boy to learn is through my most trusted friends.” The King responded in a low voice. “Plus, Dany and I want to create a world where everyone is given the opportunity to succeed in life, not because of your wealth, or house, or birth.”

“Very true… Bastard.”

“You know… Dwarf…” The King said, raising his voice so that the others in the room could hear what he had to say, “There were many times in my life when I thought the whole world was takin’ a shit on me because they believed I was a bastard. Sometimes I still feel like I am a bastard. There was this one night, in Winterfell, when I was feeling like a low piece of shit because I wasn’t allowed to join the feast. So I was outside, in the training yard, doing the only thing I thought I was good at… fighting. Then out of no where this very drunk, but very wise man told me something that I have carried with me since that night. He said ‘Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you.’”

Tyrion just smiled and held his glass of wine up to toast the King before taking a long sip. 

“That was some mighty fancy advice, Jon… Who told you that?” Gendry asked.

“Guilty as charged.” Tyrion said with a smirk on his face as he finished his glass of wine, “As I have said before, that’s what I do I drink and I know things,” which earned a hearty round of laughter from the drunken men.

After the laughter died down, Sam turned toward Tormund and stated, “So… Jon told me that you and Lady Brienne are finally getting married.”   
   
“Aye,” the tall ginger replied with a colossal smile as he took an extended swig of his fermented goats milk, “She finally realized that I was serious about her. Gods she is everything I ever dreamed about in a woman. Big. Strong. And a warrior!” He continued with stars in his eyes, “I cannot wait to make big fooken’ monster babes with her!”   
   
“Speaking of babes, Dany and I aren’t the only ones expecting a new little one,” Jon said with a smile as he took a long sip of northern ale.  
   
Tormund immediately turned to Gendry as he grabbed his shoulder and exclaimed, “So, ya finally talked your little she-wolf into given you a babe!”  
   
Gendry instantaneously turned a bright shade of red and muttered, “I wish. But she is stubborn. She believes that she won't be able to carry a babe so she refuses to even try.”  
   
“What’s ya mean, she doesn’t think she could carry one?” Jon asked with a concerned look on his face. “I always thought that she didn’t want to have children so she wouldn’t have to conform and be a real lady.”  
   
“Well… that’s part of it…” Gendry said as he look down to the floor.  
   
“Well, what’s the other part?” The King asked.  
   
“Your Gr… Jon, I… I think that is something that ya will have to ask her about… I think that she would kill me if I said anything.”  
   
“Now Gendry, what is said in this room, stays in this room,” Tyrion stated as he he finished off his glass of arbor gold.  
   
“Well… Do you all promise not to say anything…” He made sure they all nodded in response before he continued, “When… When she lived in Braavos, she was stabbed in the gut… she nearly died… That’s why… that’s why she thinks she cannot carry a babe.” He stated as he finished off his mug of ale, not looking at anyone in the eye.  
   
“WHO DID THAT TO MY BABY SISTER! I’LL KILL HIM!” Jon gritted through his teeth as he stood from the bench.  
   
“Oh… Oh… Jon. You don't have to worry about killing the waif. Arya… Arya, she killed the woman herself… she actually killed her with that little sword, Needle that ya gave her.”  
   
“Gods… Fuck…” Jon exclaimed as he sat back down on the bench and ran his hand down his bearded face. “She told me that Needle saved her more than once. But FUCK!”  
   
Trying to lighten the mood, Tyrion asked, “So… Snow, we all know that you put another babe in the Queen. Who else is expecting?”  
   
“Gilly is about four moon turns along,” Sam replied with a sheepish grin. “We are really excited.”  
   
“Well Samwell Tarly, congratulations!” Tyrion said with a genuine smile, “To think a few years ago you and our King were both watchers on the wall. Both sworn never to take a wife or father sons, and well, now you. You are both married with families and about to hold newborn babes in your arms.” As he said this, his smile briefly faltered and he quickly got up to refill his glass of wine. 

An hour or so later it was just Jon and Sam left in the Great Hall. Jon had asked him earlier in the evening why he no longer wanted to be Warden and Lord Paramount of the reach and Sam had shrugged it off. He had said that he did want to discuss it in from on everyone. So now that they were alone, he thought he would take the opportunity to ask before they too retired for the evening.

“Sam… you were so excited about going home and raising your family with your mother and sister. What change?”

“Jon, it was really nice to see my mother and sister… but it didn't feel like home anymore. Everything was so different. People looked at me different. They looked at Gilly different… They never said anything to my face, but I know they were upset about me being married to Gilly… You know, because of her past, because she was from the Free Folk and because I had you legitimize her son as my own and named him my heir.” He signed, and his friend placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving his the courage that he needed to continue, “Gilly never said anything to me, but I know that she knew. I could tell she was miserable. My mother and sister were kind to her and Little Sam and I know that they were truly happy to have them as part of the family… and Gilly, she loves them too… but Jon, I couldn’t take seeing her… you know… not being herself… I love Gilly and Little Sam… And after everything that I went through with my father, I was afraid that… I was afraid that somehow someone would hurt Gilly or Little Sam because the people of the Reach felt like they were not good enough…”

“Sam… Fuck… I wish you would have told me sooner… Dany and I will come up with a way to fix this so that go back home and feel that your family is safe.”

“No Jon… My place is with you. Like I said… It didn’t feel right… Just like at the Citadel. It just wasn't right. It wasn't were I was supposed to be… My place is with you Jon. You are like a brother to me.”

“You are like a brother to me as well, Sam. And you are right, I do need you here. You are one of the smartest people that I know.”

“Thanks, Jon.”

“But I do feel like we need to come up with something that helps to ease the fear the people hold against the Free-Folk. I thought that your marriage would help to seal an alliance between the Reach and the Free-Folk, but is sounds like the lords were too stubborn to even get to know Gilly… I thought that the people would be at ease when Free-Folk accepted the rules of Westero and became ‘kneelers.’” Jon sighed as he rubbed he hand over his bearded chin. “We need to do something to help them to realize they are flesh and blood, just like the rest of us, the only difference being is that they were born on the wrong side of the wall…”

“I… I have an idea…”

******

A short time later, Jon entered his sleeping chambers, trying to be quiet in case his wife was asleep, only to find his wife, wearing nothing but her sleeping shift, sitting in a chair by the fire, watching the flames as they danced in the hearth. “What are you still doing up, my love?” He asked as he walked over and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she signed.

“What’s wrong? Are you unwell? Is it the babe?”

“No, Jon. I am feeling fine. The babe is fine… I just cannot get the conversation I had with Gilly out of my mind.”

“Aye, I think I may have had a similar discussion with Sam.”

“What did Sam say?”

“He basically said that Gilly wasn’t being accepted in the Reach because she was different. That all the Lords were looking down or her and her birth.”

“She told me the only people that would even acknowledge her were Sam’s mother, his sister Talla, and her husband… Jon, I just don't understand… Gilly is such a sweet and tenderhearted woman. She would never hurt anyone!”

“I know my love, but Sam and I have come up with a plan… Which involves Tormund…”

She knitted her eyebrows at her husband as he sat down in the chair next to her and informed her of what they had discussed over ale. “That is a solid plan. I believe that we should take it to the next small council meeting.” 

The King nodded his head in agreement before asking, “So… What else did you discuss with the ladies this evening?” As he lovingly rubbed her knee with is calloused hand.

“You know… We talked about Brienne and Tormund’s wedding and babies… Benjen has made a new friend in Lady Marya… and did you know that Arya is contemplating having a babe of her own?”

“What!?” 

“Why do you look so shocked… We were just recently saying how we thought she would be a great mother?”

Jon took a deep breath before he spoke, “Gendry… he told me something tonight… about why she was really so afraid to have a babe.” He said as the anger of the thoughts about what had happened to his baby sister flooded back into his brain, causing his to ball his hands into fists.

“He told you about Braavos,” Dany said in a flat voice just above a whisper.

Jon looked at her with a shocked expression before he breathed out, “You knew?” She nodded in response, but was not able to look him in the eye. “You knew and you didn’t tell me?”

“Jon, Please… She made me swear that I wouldn’t tell you…”

“I just don't understand why she would tell you over me?”

“She didn’t intend to tell me… I sort of found out by accident when I was helping her dress for her wedding… I saw her scars…”

“Dany, I am afraid for her… What if something happens to her?”

“My Love, don't worry. She is planning on seeking council from the Grand Maester. She said she will only try if he says it is safe… if it’s not safe she will continue to take moon tea to prevent babes.”

“Dany, I just feel like I should have been there for her. If I would have been with her this never would have happened… I was a shit brother.” He sighed.

“No, Jon! You have always been an excellent brother,” she said as she grabbed his hand, “you gave her Needle when you knew that you would no longer be there to personally protect her. And because of that sword she was able to keep herself safe.”

“I know you are right, Dany. But it’s still hard to know that something so terrible happened to her and now she may not be able to have children of her own.”

“I know, my love. But if we look back we are lost. The only thing we can do is look forward and fight for what is best.”

“Aye,” he said as he exhaled. He then grabbed her hand and helped her from the chair and pressed another kiss to her forehead once she was standing, “Come, Love. It's been a hell of a long day and I am exhausted. Let’s go to bed.”

 

 

   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are errors - let me know if you find any so I can fix!
> 
> Hope that you enjoy


	7. Planning for New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany discuss a project with the Small Council
> 
> Several Jobs are offered
> 
> Tormund and Brienne set a wedding date and location

The previous evening, while the men were talking and drinking, Dany had spent time with Marya, Brienne, Gilly, Missandei and Arya. The ladies shared the evening talking about their families, friends and their hopes and dreams. During these discussions, she had noticed the way that Marya was with Benjen. She had be so gentle, patient and loving towards her son that it made her heart feel full. However, it also brought her some sadness; she could not help but wish her mother, Rhaella, and Jon’s mother, Lyanna, were there to love him, as a Grandmother should. Benjen and her future children would never know the love of a Grandmother because both her mother and Jon’s mother had died in childbirth.  
   
The next morning, Marya had come to the King and Queen’s chambers and offered to watch over Benjen in the nursery while they attended the small council meeting. The Queen accepted the offer with a smile and thought this was a wonderful idea, considering the conversation she had had with Jon while they broke their fast that morning. With all the new arrivals the previous day, Jon and Dany wanted to make them all feel as they were important and serving a purpose. They wanted everyone to feel at home.  
   
The mid-morning sun was shining through the windows as the King and Queen, followed by Tormund and Brienne, made their way up the stairs of the Stone Drum, to get to the small council meeting. When they reached the top floor, they made their way into The Chamber of the Painted Table, where were greeted by their advisors.  
   
After the morning greetings, Jon pulled Dany’s chair out for her before taking his own seat. Once everyone was seated, Dany looked toward all of their friends and advisors and stated, “We have many things to discuss this morning. Firstly, Lord Hand, after this meeting it will be important that you provide Lord Tarly with the Crown’s financial ledgers so that he is aware of the financial status of the realm.”  
   
“I will be happy to provide those to Lord Tarly after this meeting has adjourned, Your Grace,” Tyrion replied, “I must say, the coffers are nowhere near full. In addition, I am happy to report that Westeros is no longer six million in debt to the Iron Bank as it was when I took over as the Master of Coin after Littlefinger abandoned the capitol. It just so happens that my dear departed sister did pay off the majority of the debt with the gold that she stole during the siege of Highgarden.”  
   
“How far in debt are we with the Iron Bank?” The new Master if Coin asked nervously.  
   
“If my math is correct, at the time of the King and Queen’s coronations, three and a half- moon turns ago, the seven kingdoms were approximately one million gold dragons in debt. But because, unlike the previous Baratheon and Lannister rulers, the new monarchs are not wasting away gold on frivolous feasts, whores, wine and foolish endeavors, that debt is down to about 750,000 gold dragons and if we keep up the pace that debt should be paid off within a year,” Lord Tyrion responded.  
   
“Do you happen to know how much we currently have in our coffers, my Lord Hand?” The Queen asked.  
   
“I believe we should have approximately 900,000 gold dragons.”  
   
“Tyrion, we are aware that the coffers are stretched thin but we need to ensure that we have coin available for the rebuilding of King’s Landing. We need to confirm that all of the wildfire that Cersei used to destroy the city has been safely removed before construction can even begin.” The King stated with a sigh before he asked, “How much do you believe it is going to cost to rebuild King’s Landing?”  
   
“I am not yet sure,” he replied as he looked toward the king, “But, I did receive a Raven from the architects just this morning, informing me that they have completed their initial survey of the damage. I am planning to arrange a meeting with them, to take place here at Dragonstone in a fortnight so we will be able to better discuss the plans for building new sewers as well as the rebuilding of the Red Keep and Flea Bottom.”  
   
“Thank you, Lord Tyrion,” Daenerys responded before turning her attention toward the new Master of Coin, “Lord Samwell, I do believe that it would be beneficial for you to join Lord Tyrion at that meeting. After the meeting, the small council will meet again to hear you report and suggestions.”  
   
“Yes, Your Grace,” both Tyrion and Sam replied.  
   
“Wonderful. Next, The King and I discussed several things this morning as we broke our fast that we feel need to be addressed with you all. We are very excited about these discussions and wish to share and receive your counsel on the matters.”  
   
“First, we would like to know, how did young Steffon do with his trainings this morning?” The King asked as he looked toward Grey Worm.  
   
“This one feels that Steffon shows great talent with a sword. He appears to be very motivated and he listened well to directions and acted on the suggestions provided to him by this one as well as the others in the training yard.” The Commander of the Westerosi Army stated in his improving, but still broken common tongue.  
   
“Aye, I agree,” Ser Jorah spoke, “Ser Davos, your young son is skilled with his sword, and with more training he will become a worthy fighter and possibly a noble member of the Royal Guard. You should be a proud Father.”  
   
“Aye. I am very proud of my boy,” Ser Davos said in an appreciative tone, “I may not be much of a fighter, and I was not there to show him how to wield a sword, but his older brother, Stannis saw that he learned the necessary skills in my long absence. Stannis told me in his letters, that Steffon would train at least four hours every day during the Long Night so that he could keep his Momma safe if the dead made it to Cape Wrath.”  
   
“Excellent. Let’s make sure that he keeps up with his daily trainings and we will continue to monitor his progress.” Jon stated with a smile as he looked down the table toward the retired smuggler.  
   
“Next, Jon and I have been discussing other positions within the castle that we would like to offer to our new arrivals. As you all know, the King and I are expecting another babe as well as Lord Samwell and his wife Lady Gilly.” The Queen said with a smile as she looked toward Sam who was sitting next to Ser Davos, “With this in mind we had decided that the castle is in need of a trusted people to run the nursery, and there is only one person that we could think to fill this position. Ser Davos, last evening I had the pleasure of speaking with your lovely wife, Lady Marya. I also had the chance to watch her interact with the Crown Prince and Little Sam. She appears to be capable, loving, and wonderful with children. We would like to know, do you think she would be interested in filling this position?”  
   
“I think she would be honored, Your Graces.” Ser Davos replied with his Flea Bottom accent, “But I cannot speak for her, I feel that you will needs to ask her yourselves.”

“Then we will have to ask her when we pick Benjen up from the nursery after the conclusion of this meeting. Thank you Ser Davos,” the Queen said in a thankful tone. 

“Another thing that needs to be discussed is the treatment of the former Free Folk. As you know, after the destruction of the wall the Free Folk have chosen to join and follow the laws of the seven kingdoms. The majority of the Free Folk decided to settle in the North near the Gift and Queenscrown, but others decided to settle in the southern kingdoms. It was brought to our attention that many of those men, women and children, whom settled in the southern kingdoms, have not been treated as equals… That the southerns still hold a fear that the former Free Folk are going to steal their belongs and rape their female family members. Many of the southerns are having difficultly releasing the stigma they hold towards the new members of their communities. Therefore, we would like to create a new position.” The King stated.

“A new position?” Tyrion asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Aye. We would like to create a former Free Folk liaison, of sorts. Someone, whom was a former Free Folk and whom is well respected around the seven kingdoms. Someone who the southerns can approach to help calm their fears. The job might require some travel, but the majority of the work would be answering correspondences via Raven from Dragonstone. We would send out an announcement of the position and ask that they send any questions to the liaison here at Dragonstone. If the liaison is unable to answer the questions they could come to myself, Daenerys or any of the other advisors in this room for counsel.” Jon answered.

“Did you have someone in mind?” Ser Jorah asked.

“Yes, Ser Jorah, we have a perfect candidate,” The Queen responded, as she turned around to face the man standing behind her, “Tormund, we can think of no better person to fill this position.”

“Me?” The red-headed man responded in shock.

“Aye, Tormund,” Jon answered as he masked a chuckle with a cough, “Tormund, you earned the respect of all those who fought in the War for the Dawn when you fought with me against the Night King. It was because of you that I was able to deliver the blow that dislodged the dragonglass shard from the Night Kings chest. Without you, the Night King would have defeated the living and we would all be salves in his undead army.”

“I’m honored, King Crow, my Queen… But there is a problem… I can barely write my own name, let alone read letter!”

“I would be happy to assist you, Tormund. I agree with the King and Queen, you are very well respected around the seven kingdoms… There is no one more qualified for this important position,” Brienne responded as she placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, I guess ya gots yourselves a former Free Folk liaison then!”

“Thank you, Tormund. We are so happy that you will be helping us with is concern.” The Queen responded with a smile.

“The final thing that we would like to discuss, during this meeting is a the creation of a Godswood here at Dragonstone,” The King stated, “As you know, I follow the old gods, as well as many of the Free Folk and Northerns who have settled here with us here at Dragonstone.”

“Aye, I would love a Godswood. If we had a Godswood here I could actually marry my lovely lady with the blessings of my old gods of the forest,” Tormund exclaimed, “The only thing that would make it better was it we had a weirwood tree.”

“Aye, I also agree. The creation of a Godswood would be beneficial for not only those who follow the old gods, but for anyone who would like somewhere quiet to relax,” Ser Jorah replied. 

“Creating a Godswood would be good for the morale of those who follow the old gods of the forest,” The Master of Whispers spoke, “But, where would we put this Godswood?” 

The Queen smiled as she answered Lord Varys question, “We are planning a renovation of Aegon’s Garden. There are already several mature trees within the garden and we could select one to serve as the heart tree… I know that it is not a weirwood, but we can make our heart tree special. We could also request a sapling from each of the kingdoms to plant in the garden in order to honor the unity that we have achieved within the seven kingdoms.”

“That is a wonderful idea, Your Grace,” Grand Maester Wolken responded, “If you wish I can pen letters to each of the Lord Paramounts later this afternoon, after I finish with a scheduled appointment, and request for them to send a sapling.”

“That would be appreciated, Grand Maester Wolken,” the Queen stated with a smile.

After the meeting was concluded, Jon was deep in conversation with an animated Tormund, so the Queen stopped the Master of Laws before she could leave the room, “Missandei, could I please speak with you for a minute?”  
   
“Yes, Your Grace.”

“I know that you have been very busy lately, reading the books from the library and studying the history of Westeros. Therefore, I would like to lessen you duties… I am thinking of asking Lady Gilly to serve as my handmaiden in the mornings and evenings to allow you more time to yourself.”

“Your Grace, I do not mind.”

“Missandei, you are one of my dearest friends and I cherish our times together, but I feel like I am not allowing you to spend time doing things for yourself… and I feel am taking you away from Grey Worm. I would be honored if I were able to allow you a little time to do as you please. You work so hard and I want you to be happy.”

“I assure you that I am very happy, Your Grace… However, I do think it would be beneficial for you to take Lady Gilly as an extra handmaiden, but I will be happy to assist at anytime, especially when she has her baby.” 

“Thank you, my dear friend.” She relied as she gave Missandei a warm embrace.

After her conversation with Missandei, Jon offered Dany his arm and they made their way to the nursery. As they walked Dany turned her face towards her husband and asked, “Jon, what were you discussing with Tormund?” 

“We were discussing his Brienne’s wedding… He was telling me that he does not know how he is going to be able to wait three more moon turns to make her his wife.” The King responded with a chuckle.

“Three moon turns! Why are they waiting so long!”

“Well, there were two reasons. The first was that they figured it would be easier on her Father, Lord Selwyn, and Sansa… They have both stated they were coming for Benjen’s name day celebration, so by delaying the wedding a couple of moon turns would mean they would to only have to make the journey from their homes, Evenfall Hall and Riverrun, to Dragonstone once in such a short period of time.”

“Yes, that does make sense,” Dany responded, "What is the second?"

"Well, Tormund would really like to marry in the new Godswood."

"I guess you had better get to work... on that Godswood, Jon Snow," she said with a smile as they arrived at the nursery.

When Jon opened the door they were welcomed by both Gilly and Marya, and a sleeping Benjen and Little Sam.

“Good Afternoon, my Ladies,” The King greeted them in response. “If you have a few minutes, the Queen and I would like to speak with you both.”

“Of course, your Grace,” the older woman replied and Gilly nodded in agreement.

“Lady Marya, I could not help by notice how wonderful you were with the Crown Prince last night and this morning… Therefore, after discussing this with the King, we would like to offer you a job as head of the Dragonstone Nursery.”

“Your Graces, I am honored! I would love nothing more than loving your babies and any other babies that need to be looked after.” Lady Marya responded happily.

“No, Lady Marya. We are the ones that are honored that you have accepted this position.” Jon replied.

“Next, Lady Gilly, I would like to offer you a job as well. I am aware that you are expecting another babe, so you will need something less strenuous, which is why I would like to know if you would be interested in being my morning handmaiden?”

“I would be honored to help you in the mornings… as long as you do not mind that I bring Little Sam.”

“Sweet Girl, there is no need for you to take him with you in the mornings,” Marya exclaimed, “I would be happy to watch your little one while you help the Queen.”

“Are you sure?” Gilly asked the older woman shyly.

“Of course, Gilly! My babes are all grown and no longer need me dotting over them! I would love noting more than two watch over Little Sam for ya!”

“Oh! Thank you so much Lady Marya! Gilly exclaimed as she threw her arms around the older woman. After she broke the embrace she happily added, “And if you need help with anything in the nursery I will be happy to help you… After I have helped the Queen of course… Sam, he can get a little carried away with his work.”

This made both Jon and Dany chuckle, they were aware of Sam’s work habits from all the time he spent pouring over anything he could think of to defeat the army of the dead during the Long Night. After the laughter had died down the Queen smiled at the two women and stated, “Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you both in the morning. Now, please go, and spend time with you families.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” They both responded.

After both ladies and Little Sam had left the nursery, Jon pulled his wife into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. After they broke apart she asked, “What was that for, my love?”

“Because you truly have the best heart I have every known. You would do anything for the happiness of those around you,” Jon replied as he caressed the side of her face with one hand while the other was still holding her to his chest.

“Why, thank you, Jon Snow! But I do believe that you have a good heart as well,” she replied before she pulled his face back to hers for another kiss.


	8. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany's morning sickness worries Jon
> 
> A unexpected discovery during the clean up in King's Landing
> 
> Arya and Dany talk
> 
> Dany receives unexpected news about her pregnancy
> 
> Family Fluff on the Cliffs of Dragonstone

Jon woke up and reached over to embrace his wife before starting the day. However, instead of finding his wife’s warm soft body all he found was warm empty sheets. As he lazily began to sit up in the large feather bed, the soft red sheet slid down his scarred chest, he kept is eyes closed and he mumbled sleepily, “Dany, where are you? Come back to bed.”

Instead of the beautiful voice of his wife answering him, all he heard was gagging and wrenching.

At the sound of this, he quickly sat the rest of the way up and his eyes sprung open. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and scanned the room for the source of the distressing sound. He jumped out of the bed when his eyes met the site of his wife doubled over the chamber pot in the corner of the room. He swiftly crossed the room and put a loving arm around his wife’s shoulders as she continued to empty the remaining contents of her stomach into the chamber pot.

“Dany, love… can I get you anything? Do you need me to get Grand Maester Wolken?” He asked as he pulled her long silver locks out of her face and helped her to slowly sit up.

She turned to face him, her violet eyes meeting his Stark Grey. She placed her small hand on his shoulder and said, “I am fine, Jon. I am already feeling better.”

“Dany, I am worried about you and the babe,” Jon said loving as he pulled her to his chest and began to rub the back of her moon-kissed locks, “Love, this is the fourth time you gotten sick in the last two days. You have barely eaten anything in the last two weeks. Now, you are not even able to keep any of the meager portions that you do eat.”

“Jon, I assure you, this is normal.” she replied as she snuggled into his embrace.

“This is not normal, Dany. You were not sick like this when you carried Benjen,” Jon whispered in her ear, then pulled away from their embrace and looked into her eyes.

“Gilly, has told me that every pregnancy is different.” She replied with a tone of indifference. “You that she has a vast amount of experience with pregnancies and childbirth because of how she grew up.”

“Aye, I am aware of Gilly’s experience in the matter. However, I still cannot help but worry about you and the babe.”  

“I assure you Jon, I am fine… The babe is fine.”

“Can Grand Maester Wolken not give you anything to soothe you stomach?” He asked as he gently placed his hand on her growing womb. When she did not answer he sighed and added, “Dany, have you even asked him for anything to help you?”

She signed as she responded, “I did not want to bother him, Jon… He has been so busy with all the ravens lately… with the Godswood project and the Wedding and Benjen’s name day and the correspondences from the architects about King’s Landing… A little morning sickness should be the least of his worries.”

“Dany,” He said with concern in his voice, as he rubbed gentle circles on her slightly rounded belly, “If you do not eat or drink this little one will not grow to be big and strong… You have to take care of yourself.”

“I think this one is getting plenty of nourishment,” Dany chuckled as she placed her hand over Jon’s.

“Aye, your belly is bigger this time as compared to when you were two and a half moon turns along with Benjen.” Jon agreed but with concern still clear in his tone, “But, please, Love… Promise me that you will go and see Grand Maester Wolken after we speak with Tyrion and Sam?”

“Fine, Jon,” she sighed, “If it makes you feel more at ease, I will go and ask the Grand Maester for something to help with the nausea, after our meeting.”

“Aye, Dany. It would make me feel better. Thank you,” he replied before he placed a kiss to her forehead. He then stood up and assisted Dany to her feet and added, “Come on, Love. We still have a few hours before day break, lets go back to bed.”

******

“Sam, are you certain these number are correct?” Jon asked as he leaned over the table and closely studied the ledgers spread out before him.

“Yes, Jon, I am quite certain.” The Master of Coin replied happily.

Daenerys then took her turn to review the ledgers her husband was just peering over and gasped, “This… Sam there is no possible way this is true…Are you truly sure these numbers are correct?

“I am positive, your Grace.”

Tyrion then took his turn to look at the ledgers and exclaimed, “Dear gods! I do not believe it! When the architects said they found some gold and treasures hidden in the Red Keep I did not believe it would be amount to a value of this much…Five million gold dragon hidden within the walls of the Red Keep…”

“Five and a half million gold dragons worth… as of right now… But, that number could rise if more hidden chambers are found… Oh, and the is after I have paid off the debt to the Iron Bank of Braavos,” Sam replied sheepishly

“How long has all of this been hidden?” The Queen asked, still in disbelief.

“After speaking with Grand Maester Wolken, we believe that the hidden chambers were created about the time of the Tourney at Harrenhal…”

“You are telling me that my mad Father hid all of this treasure!” The Queen exclaimed as she cut Sam off.

“Yes, your Grace, that is what we believe,” The chubby Master of Coin responded with a shy smile.

“Gods be good, Dany! This gives us more then enough to properly rebuild all of King’s Landing!” The King exclaimed happily as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her brow.

“Well, your Graces… it seems that your Mad Father… Grandfather… did leave behind something of good use to the realm after all.” Tyrion laughed as he poured himself a glass of wine.

“Yes, it seems that he did,” the Queen chuckled as she pulled away from her husband’s loving embrace and wiped the happy tears that had begun to trickle down her cheeks. After a few moments she had composed herself and stated, “Well, it appears that we have much to discuss, my lords. Let’s sit and review what else was discussed in your meeting with the architects.”

After they were all seated, Tyrion began to speak, “Well, as you know, removing the debris where the Red Keep used to stand is taking longer than expected.”

“How much longer is it expected to take?” The King asked.

“If all goes according to schedule… the removal of the debris from the Red Keep should been completed in approximately six more moon turns… The removal of the debris from the former Sept of Baelor will take another four moon turns… and the clean up of Flea Botton could take as long as two years…”

“So you mean to tell me, My Lord Hand, that it will be at least two years before we can even begin the reconstruction of the Capital?” The Queen asked as she knitted her eyebrows.

“That is correct my Queen,” Tyrion responded.

“Why is it taking so long to clear debris?” The King asked.

“Well, Jon… As you know the architects have found treasures hidden within the the ruins of the Red Keep,” Sam started.

“Aye,” he replied with a slight nod of the head.

“However, they have also found wildfire stores as well… But not only in the Red Keep, but in what was Flea Bottom as well…”

“Let me guess, they have been there since about the time of the Tourney of Harrenhal,” the Queen replied sadly.

“Unfortunately that is correct, my Queen.” Tyrion answered and then took a long sip of wine from his goblet, before continuing, “And unfortunately, for the safety of those working on the cleanup, it must be done correctly, which in turn takes longer…”

“Aye. I agree. We must make sure those working on clearing the debris are safe,” the King sighed as he rubbed a hand across his bearded face. 

The Queen exhaled, “So, clean up will take two years… How long until the rebuilding is completed?”

“Your Grace, the architects stated that once the clean up is completed it will take approximately another year to year and a half to create a proper sewer system. After the sewers are completed, the actual construction of buildings and the castle can begin…”

“How long, Lord Tyrion?” The King asked as he cut off this Hand.

He took a long sip of his wine before he finally relented, “It will be a minimum of five years before we will be able to move to the Capital. However, I should have a better estimate after our next meeting with the architects, which will be in six moon turns.”

The King and Queen were speechless for several seconds. Finally the Queen sighed and stated, “I guess that we have no choice if we want this to be done safely and correctly… We will discuss the layout of the new city after your next meeting... You are dismissed.”

Once the door was securely closed Daenerys let down her Queenly facade, she sat down in a plush red chair next to the hearth and began to cry. Jon quickly made his way over to where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her and took her head in hand and kissed her brow. He then tilted her face so their eyes met and he said, “It will be okay, my love. We need to make sure that the clean up is done correctly.”

“I know, Jon. I… I just thought that we would be there sooner… That it would not take us five years to help the people of King’s Landing.”

“Dany, we are helping them. It’s just going to take longer than we planned. However, when construction is completed, the new King’s Landing is going to be a city the people can be proud of… It will be safe and no longer smell like shit.”

She took a deep calming breath as he wiped the tears from her face with the tips of his fingers. She then embraced him tightly and he murmured in her ear, “I know you want to break the wheel overnight... but, it will take some time my love. The people already love you and they will love you even more once they see that you are doing right by them and want them all to be safe. And together we a building a New Westeros, one that all the people can be proud of.”

“Gods, Jon... what did I ever do to deserve a man like you. “

“All you did was show me the woman that you are... that you are willing to do anything within your power to make this world a better place

“I love you,” she whispered as see looked into his eyes.

“I love you too, Dany,” He said as he pressed a chaste kiss to her brow. He then offered his hand to help her stand and said, “Come, my love, you promised that you would see Grand Maester Wolken after our meeting.”

“I did... didn’t I,” She sighed as she took his hand. 

“You did. Now, let me escort you as you have no where else to be at this time.” Jon stated with a smile as he offered his arm.

“Fine,” she relented as she took his arm and silently let him lead her from their chambers. 

Once they were in the halls she stated as they walked, “Jon, there is no need for you to stay... Why don’t you go and spend some time with Rhaegal and Drogon while I am with the Grand Maester.”

“Are you sure you do not want me to stay with you?”

“Jon... there is no need for you to hover over me...  I am not sick, I am with child,” she said with a smile, “I find you after, I promise. Besides the dragons have felt a little neglected lately.”

“Aye, we haven’t spent much time with them lately,” he reluctantly agreed. 

When they reached the chambers of the Grand Maester in the Sea Dragon Tower, Jon placed her hands on the sides of her face and pressed a tender kiss to her soft pink lips. After he broke the kiss he squeezed her hands and said, “I will be waiting for you on the cliffs... I feel the dragons are missing their mother as well.” She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. 

After Jon walked around the corner she turned to the door of the Maester’s chambers and firmly knocked twice. She heard voices and shuffling on the other side of the door, and she became concerned, so she asked, “Grand Maester Wolken, are you alright?”

“Just a moment, Your Grace.” She head the old man reply. She heard more talking and then a few seconds later the Grand Maester opened the door. “Please, come in, your Grace.”

“Thank you, Grand Maester Wolken.” She stated as she walked through the threshold and entered the room. When she looked in the room she was surprised to see Arya, sitting in the chair, next to the wooden examination table lacing her boots. 

“How can I help you this morning, your Grace?”

“I was wishing to know if there was something you could give me that would help to settle my stomach,” she said as she placed a hand on the slight swell of her womb. She then moved her gaze to Arya and noticed that her eyes were slightly puffy, like she had recently been crying. “But, if you don't mind, Grand Maester, I’d like a few minutes of privacy to talk to my good-sister?”

“Of course, your Grace,” the older man said with a slight bow of his head, “I will head up to the rookery to see if any more ravens have arrived.”

As soon as she heard the door click shut, Daenerys quickly walked over to Arya’s side and asked, “What’s wrong, Arya? Are your hurt?”

“No, Daenerys, I am fine,” her good-sister replied stoically as she returned the hug.

“Arya, I can tell that you have been crying… Please, tell me if you are hurt!”

“I promise I am not hurt… I… I just had the Maester Wolken give me an examination…”

The Queen knitted her eyebrows, “An examination?”

“Aye… Remember a couple of weeks ago… When Gilly and Marya came and we were all talking that evening in your chambers…”

“Oh, Arya!” Dany exclaimed as she pulled her good-sister in for a tight embrace, “I am sorry. I am so sorry!”

The younger woman quickly pulled away, looked in the other woman’s eyes and said, “Daenerys… No Daenerys… I… They were happy tears… The Maester said that it does not appear that my womb suffered any damage when I was attacked in Braavos… He said that I should be able to carry a babe without any troubles.”

Tears were beginning to form in both the women’s eyes. “Arya… This is amazing news! I am so happy for you and I know that Gendry will be over the moon!” 

“Thank you, Daenerys. That means a lot,” Arya stated, the she quirked her eyebrows and asked, “But why are you here?”

“Jon is worried about me and walked me here so that the Maester could make sure everything is okay with me and the babe.” Daenerys answered as she placed a hand on her stomach. 

“Why would Jon be worried? You look fine.” Arya said flatly.

“He is worried because I have had more nausea and vomiting with this pregnancy as compared to when I carried Benjen… He thinks that I am not eating enough… I honestly do not know why he is so worried… I am only about 2 1/2 moon turns and I am already starting to show!”

“You are bigger than you were with Benjen,” She acknowledged, then added, “You know, you could have told us sooner last time… We did not even know that you were pregnant until you were almost six moon turns along last time… No hiding it this time”

“I know,” the Queen sighed, “We should have at least told you and Sansa sooner last time. At first we did not tell anyone because I was so fearful that I would lose the babe, like I lost my first son… and we had a war to fight so it just did not seen right to announce it to the Lords and Ladies until I could no longer hide it… And I think I was so much smaller with Benjen because there was not nearly as much food… Plus Gilly has told me it is common to carry each babe differently in your womb.”

“What… What does it feel like to have a babe in your belly?”

“It’s the most amazing feeling in the world,” Dany answered with a smile, “At first it is just a little twinge… and you are not even sure that it is really the babe moving. Then as the babe grows it movements get stronger, it… it becomes real… I remember the first time Jon felt Benjen moving around he actually cried.”

“Do you think that I would be a good mother?” Arya asked nervously.

“Arya, I have seen the way you are with Benjen. I know that one day you will be a wonderful mother.”

“Thank you, Daenerys.” 

“Anytime.” She said as she embraced her good-sister, “Now go… Go tell Gendy… and get to work on giving me a little nephew or niece,” she added with a chuckle.

“I will,” Arya added with a chuckle of her own as she got up from the chair and made her way to the door, just as the Grand Maester opened it. 

After Dany was alone with the Grand Maester, he questioned, “So you have been having an upset stomach, your Grace?”

She went on to explain that Jon was worried because she was eating smaller portions and often not able to hold anything down. He went on to perform an examination and smiled as he felt her slightly rounded womb. 

“I believe I know why you have been having increased morning sickness, your Grace,” he stated as he helped her to sit up from the examination table.

“What is it Grand Maester… I can tell by your smile that the babe is alright.”

“Yes, I believe that both babes are growing nicely. However, I do recommend small frequent meals and I will give you a ginger tonic that should help to ease your stomach. You should take it with each meal and whenever you are feeling nausea.”

“Both babes?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, your Grace. I am certain that you are in fact carrying two babes in your womb… You will give birth to twins.”

The Queen was speechless… ‘Twins’ she thought to herself as the Maester went to his cabinet, took out one and made his way back over to where she was sitting on the examination table.

She finally found her voice to thank the Grand Maester as she took the bottle of ginger tonic from the Grand Maester. He helped her from the table and she made her way to the cliffs to meet with Jon and the Dragons.

*****

‘Twins… I will give Jon two more babes to love and hold in his arms’ she kept thinking to herself as walked out of the castle and down the stone steps of Dragonstone. When she reached the cliffs where Rhaegal and Drogon nested, she heard the sweet sound of Benjen’s giggles mixed with the content purrs of the two dragons. The sight brought a smile to her face. 

Jon spotted her from the corner of his eye when Ghost left his post and ran over to greet her. He smiled at her, then turned Benjen’s gaze from the two large dragons in front of him and pointed in her direction and said, “Benjen, look who’s coming to see us.”

“Mama!” The eight and a half month-old boy cheered happily as he clapped his hands together.

“Hello my sweetling,” she replied as she returned his smile and reached her hands out to take him from his father. Once he was snuggled in her arms she peppered his brow with kisses and he squealed in delight. 

Jon smiled at the sight before him. When she had finished kissing their son, he placed his arm around her waist and pressed a quick simple sweet kiss to her lips. After the kiss he looked at her with a loving concern in his eyes as he asked, “Did Grand Maester Wolken give you something to ease your nausea?”

“He did,” she answered simply, trying to prevent a smile from spreading across her lips.

“The babe.. is the babe growing strong?”

“Both babes are growing nicely… but he did suggest that I take the tonic before each…”

“Both babes?” He cut her off.

“Yes, Jon, both babes.”

“Both babes?” He asked again, not believing his ears.

“Yes, Jon… Grand Maester Wolken is certain that I am in fact carrying twins.” 

“Twins… Grand Maester said we will have twins?”

“Yes…” But she was cut off when Jon crashed his lips to hers.

Once the kiss was broken he pressed his forehead to hers and murmured, “Gods be good, Dany… two more sweet babes.”

“Yes my love, two more sweet babes.”

“Thank you, Dany,” he whispered as he held her and Benjen to chest.

“Thank you for what?”

“Thank you for giving me everything I never knew that I needed. I love you, Dany,” he said with a smile spread across his face and tears welling in his eyes.

“I love you too, Jon,” she replied as her own tears of happiness now began to escape from her glassy eyes and run down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see something let me know in the comments :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you for all the Kudos :)
> 
> Also, if you cannot get enough Jonerys check out the Fic The last hope for Westeros - I am collaborating with the talented Ruben8554 on this one and I am amazed at what we have come up with and what we are planning :)


	9. Godswood of Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work begins on Dragonstone’s Godswood. The King’s friends and advisors share a surprise. The King and Queen make an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait... life gets busy and I have been having so much fun working with Ruben8554 on The last hope for Westeros and The Last Targaryens that this has been put on the back burner... I hope you enjoy this fluffy update. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see in the future!

 

 

Dany woke up to the feeling of a strong calloused hand tenderly caressing her large three moon turns baby bump. She then smiled as she felt a chaste kiss being pressed to the swell of her abdomen.

 

She then heard the gruff Northern accent of her husband whisper sweetly, “Hey little ones... This is your Papa... I am not sure if you can hear me yet, but I just wanted to let you two know that I love you both very much.”

 

As she heard these words and the tenderness his her husband’s tone, she could not stop as tears welled in her eyes. When she let out a sniffle, her husband was quickly there to wipe away her tears with the tips of his fingers.

 

“Dany, are you alright? Are you hurting? Do I need to get the Maester?” He asked with a concerned tone as he looked into her eyes to make sure she was okay.

 

She let out a chuckle as she put her hand on his chest and murmured, “I am fine, my love... I just... The way you are with Benjen and the two babes in my belly... I am so happy to have you. I do not know what I did to deserve you.”

 

Jon placed a quick tender kiss to her plump pink lips and then answered, “Dany, you are the most caring, compassionate person I have ever met... You have proven time and time again that you would do anything the people who follow you... I think it is me who should be asking what I have done to deserve you.”

 

“I love you, Jon Snow.” She said and then kissed his lips once more.

 

He broke the kiss as he again started to caress her growing womb. She could tell her was brooding, so she asked, “What is it, my love?”

 

“I was just thinking...”

 

She let out an unqueenly snort as she interrupted him, “I know that, Jon, but what is it you were so deep in thought about?” 

 

“Do you think the babes are boys or girls or one of each? What do you think they will look like? Have you thought about what we should name them? Should we give them Valyrian names or Westerosi names or Northern names?”

 

“I think... I think it is a boy and girl,” she mused as she played with one of his loose raven curls. “As for what they will look like... I don’t know... but I hope they take after you.”

 

“I hope they have your beautiful silver hair... poor Benjen is going to be teased his whole life because he has my hair...”

 

“Jon, I love your pretty hair!” His wife remarked as she lovingly slapped his scarred chest.

 

He husband groaned as he ran his fingers through his thick black locks and sighed, “I always hated people calling my hair pretty.”

 

“But that is what it is! They are just jealous that they do not have hair as pretty as yours!”

 

“Seriously, Dany, I would love it if they had your hair...”

 

“Well we will just have to wait and see... However, I will be happy as long as they have ten fingers and ten toes and are healthy.”

 

“Aye,” He agreed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “That is all I truly hope for as well.” He then looked into her eyes and softly said, “Did you have any ideas on what you would like to call them?”

 

“I haven’t really thought about names for them... Have you?” She asked with a knitted brow.

 

“Aye,” Jon answered sheepishly.

 

“Care to share,” She prodded.

 

“I have thought about several names... both boys as girls.” She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to encourage him to continue. 

 

Jon sighed and said, “Maester Aemon... he was very important to me. He was always there to give me counsel and he helped me to, as he put it, ‘kill the boy.’ If it were not for him, I would not be the man I am today... I would love to name one of our sons after him…” The King was quiet for a few moments before he looked his wife in the eyes and then softly said, “I also would like to name a son after my brother, Robb... Robb was my best friend growing up.” He felt tears forming in his eyes and he took a deep breath before he continued, “He was a great man and he didn’t care who my mother was, he loved me and never treated me any different than his trueborn siblings.”

 

“I love those names, Jon. I would love to honor the men whom helped shape you into the man you are today… Either would be a wonderful name for our next son or the son after that.” The Queen paused for a few moments and tenderly stroked her husband’s bearded jaw before she asked, “What names would you like if I birth you a daughter?” 

 

“I would love to honor my sister... my half-sister, Rhaenys... my mother named me after my brother and I... I never was able to meet her, but I heard that she was a sweet young girl with a big heart... or maybe Lyarra, after my grandmother, my mother’s mother... She died when my mother and uncles were children... My Father... Uncle Ned, never really talked about her either...”

 

“My love, those are wonderful names.” She said as he kissed away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She kissed his lips and then continued, “I think we should tell them tonight.”

 

Jon pulled away and looked at her with confusion as he asked, “Tell them what?”

 

“Jon... We are not going to be able to hide it much longer.” She sighed when her husband still started at her with a perplexed look, “Jon... We have kept the news to ourselves for a fortnight... we need to let them know we are adding two new members to the Royal Family.”  
  


“Aye... I suppose you are right...” He chuckled and continued kissing her cheeks, then her jaw, then her neck before making his way to her lips. Their kissing quickly became passionate and Jon wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close to his chest, while his other hand made its way to her slick, warm folds. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin in anticipation.

 

Just as he slid one of his fingers into her wet heat, there was a pounding knock on the door. “Whoever the fuck it is come back later unless it is a life or death situation!” Jon growled in frustration.

 

A gruff Northern voice laughed loudly, then called out, “King Crow, get yer arse out here! Yer pissin’ the day away! There is shit to do!”

 

“Go the fuck away, Tormund... I am a little busy right now.” Jon called as Dany chuckled next to him.

 

“I was sent to bring you two to the Garden, so we can plant them trees to make that Godswood ya wanted...”

 

“Fuck... I swear to the gods, Tormund...” 

 

His wife then interrupted his husband’s rant, trying to keep her tone as Queenly as possible, “We will meet you in the Dining Hall in an hour... my husband is currently helping me take care of… many things, at the moment.”

 

“Well hurry up! These fooken trees ya asked fer aren’t gonna plant themselves!” The ginger hollered through the door as he barked out a laugh, and then added, “Baby Seals, King Crow,” as he walked away.

 

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

After they dressed, broke their fast and took Benjen to Marya in the nursery, the King and Queen walked hand in hand, as they made their way out of the castle and towards Aegon’s Garden. Ghost was walking just in front of his companions and Brienne and Tormund were a few paces behind.

 

When they stepped outside, the sun was shining in a cloudless sky, warming the air around them.  Over Blackwater Bay they Drogon and Rhaegal were playing in the air, roaring at each other and enjoying the warm spring day. It did not take the Royal Couple long to reach Aegon’s garden. When they reached the garden, the Queen turned to the King and mused, “I just cannot believe how beautiful it is here… It is a bit overgrown, but once it is clean up it can defiantly serve as a place where anyone will be able to find tranquility.”

 

“Aye,” her husband agreed easily, “And do not worry, Dany… We will not remove any of the current trees or hedges or rose bushes. We plan to trim them up a little, but they will stay.”

 

“Thank you... We should bring Benjen sometime... there is plenty of room for him to roll around in the grass...”

 

Jon squeezed her hand then placed a kiss on the forehead and said, “I would love that...”

 

Dany gave her husband a bright smile, kissed his cheek, and murmured, “That would be perfect... I love you, Jon Snow.”

 

A few minutes later, they reached a clearing, where Arya, Gendry, Ser Jorah, Grey Worm, Missandei, Ser Davos, Gilly, Sam, Tyrion, and several Dothraki were waiting with trees from each of the seven kingdoms that were waiting to be planted in the meadow. When they made it to their friends and family, Ghost darted past them to get to Nymeria and the two direwolves ran off into the woods to hunt. 

 

“It’s about time you decided to join us… Tormund said you were too busy taking care of _many things_ with your wife to come when you told us to be here,” Arya deadpanned as she threw a shovel at her brother.

 

“Shut up, Arya,” Jon muttered as a crimson blush spread across his cheeks, which caused all of the people gathered to laugh.

 

The Queen interjected to spare her husband anymore embarrassment. “Lord Tyrion, can you please tell us which trees we have received and the kingdom from where they were sent?”

 

“Of course, your Grace,” their Hand answered as he walked over to the saplings. “Lady Ellaria, from Dorne, knows how much you like lemon trees, so she has sent several lemon trees as well as a few orange trees... Lady Yara has sent two Ironwood saplings from the Iron Islands. Yohn Royce has sent several different pine trees from the Vale. Your sister, Sansa, has sent three sentinels from the Riverlands. Ser Bronn has sent two young elk trees from the Stormlands... and he requests that you please send him a bride,” Tyrion added with an amused chuckle before continuing, “My brother, Jaime, has sent a gingko tree, with golden leaves, from the Westerlands... and from the Reach, Lord and Lady Fossaway have sent two oak saplings.”

 

“Wait... what about the North?” The King questioned, “Bran sent a raven stating that he would send a tree as well…” The King stated. However, his confusion grew deeper when he looked around the group and noticed that everyone, including his wife, and the Dothraki, were smiling. “What… Why are all of you smiling at me?”

 

“Jon, we have already planted Bran’s gift... almost a moon turn ago... they arrived over a fortnight before you sent the ravens requesting trees,” Arya stated with sly smirk on her face.

 

“And why did no one tell me?” 

 

“Bran wanted them to be a surprise...” Samwell said sheepishly.

 

“Well, what did he send? I don’t understand why it’s a big secret...”

 

“Follow us your Gra... Jon,” Gendry answered with a knowing smile on his face.

 

“Fine... lead the way... I still don’t understand why you can’t just tell me.” The King relented as he ran a hand over his tied back raven curls and followed behind his sister and good-brother.

 

Arya and Gendry lead the group down a narrow dirt path, which took them through the canopy of older trees, which had first comprised Aegon’s Garden. It did not take them long before they reached a small clearing. Jon fell to his knees when he saw the sight before him. In front of him was a small pond, that he did not know was there, and circling the pond six small Weirwood trees. Between each of the Weirwood trees, a log which would serve as a bench. Everyone smiled at the King as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

After several minutes of silence, the Queen knelt down next to her husband and whispered, “I take it you like what we have done?”

 

Jon nodded then choked out, “Aye... this is perfect... but how?”

 

“Your brother said that he found dozens of Weirwood saplings in the Godswood at Winterfell, shortly after the destruction of the Night King... these six trees growing around the pond in front of Heart Tree... Once he saw that you had found six dragon eggs he knew that these trees were meant to be with you... Therefore, he had them prepared and sent here... We constructed the pond and planted them just how Lord Bran asked us to,” Ser Davos said as he walked over and helped the King to his feet.

 

“You all made this pond?” Jon said in awe.

 

“We all know how much you loved polishing your sword while sitting in front of the Heart Tree at home... so we thought we would bring a little bit of Winterfell to Dragonstone.” Arya said with a smile.

 

“Aye, Crow... it’s the least we could do, after everything that you have done for us.” Tormund roared as he slapped his King on the back.

 

“Why did no one tell me... I could have been out here helping...”

 

“Jon... You really could not expect that we would allow you to help with your Nameday gift!” Arya exclaimed as she walked over to her brother and embraced him.

 

“I cannot believe that you remembered my Nameday...”

 

“Of course we remembered your Nameday... how could we ever forget the King’s Nameday!” Tyrion answered with an amused smile.

 

“My Love, we wanted to do something special for you. Something that showed you how much we love you... and I wanted you to feel at home here on Dragonstone.” His Queen states as she walked over to the side of him, placed an arm around his waist and the put her head on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you. All of you... This is truly one of the greatest things that anyone has ever done for me... I don’t even have the words to express my gratitude.” The King spoke softly as he unsuccessfully willed his tears not to fall.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

It was just after midday when the last of the trees had been planted in the open meadow. A few hours before, The Queen, Gilly and Missandei had gone into the nursery to check on Little Sam and Benjen, as well as to escape from the midday sun. 

 

Just as the last shovel of dirt was turned, the King heard the unmistakable baby babbles and coos of his nine moons old son. He turned around and saw his wife, who was holding Benjen, Gilly, who was holding Little Sam’s hand, Missandei and Lady Marya making their way over to the group. Ser Jorah was following closely behind.

 

When his wife reached him, she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and Benjen reached his little arms out towards his Father. The King took his son and peppered kisses to his cheeks and neck, which earned a round an infectious baby giggles.

 

“It looks amazing,” the Queen stated as she walked around the meadow with her husband by her side.

 

“It will be beautiful once the trees grow larger... we are also planning on putting wooden and steel benches between the trees...”

 

“Aye, but it’s not quite as nice as that oasis we made for you, King Crow,” Tormund barked out a laugh.

 

“Tormund, quit being an oaf,” Brienne chided as a rosy red blush swept across her cheeks. She then turned her gaze towards the Queen, “Your Grace, please forgive my intended... he is still a little rough around the edges.”

 

The Queen chuckled as she placed a hand on her growing baby bump and said, “Lady Brienne, really it is fine... I actually enjoy Tormund’s bluntness... it is... refreshing.”

 

The King and Tormund both laughed and Brienne breathed out a sigh of relief as she said, “You are too kind, your Grace.”

 

They walked around the newly planted Godswood for several more minutes with their entire group of advisors and friends. The Queen held onto her husband’s elbow with one hand, and had the other absentmindedly on the swell of her stomach as he carried their babe in his other arm. The King showed her all of the different trees they had planted, and explained where the benches would be placed. 

 

Eventually they made their way back to the newly created Weirwood grove. When they reached the pond, the King and Queen invited everyone to gather round. Once everyone stood around the pond, Dany look up at her husband, who took her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled. She then looked into the faces of all of their friends, family and advisors and in her queenly tone stated, “The King and I wish to make an announcement concerning my pregnancy.”

 

She watched as all the faces of those gathered went for smiles to looks of worry.  
  


“Khaleesi, is everything with the babe?” Her Old Bear asked softly with a concerned look on his face.  
  


Daenerys could not help the chuckle that escaped her lips, “Ser Jorah, I assure you that everything is fine. There is no need to be alarmed... in fact Grand Maester Wolken has assured me,” the Queen paused for a moment to look around at the other faces of those gathered, “that both babes are growing well.”

 

The King squeezed her hand once more when they heard the round of gasps.

 

“Twins... you are carrying twin...” Lord Tyrion said in a shocked tone just above a whisper.

 

“That is correct, Lord Hand... The Queen and I did as you asked and have... We have produced more than one heir.” Jon said in a serious tone as he placed a protective hand on his wife’s growing womb. However, he was unable to keep is normal brooding face for long as a smirk appeared on his lips.

 

“Your Graces, I am so happy for you,” Missandei said as she wiped happy tears from her eyes and embraced the Queen.

 

“Thank you, my friend.” The Queen whispered into her ear as she pulled out of the hug.

 

One by one, all of their friends and advisors congratulated their King and Queen as a gentle breeze blew though the Weirwood oasis. Jon smiled and thanked the old gods for all the gifts in his life......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, conservative criticisms, suggestions and comments are most welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading - I’ll try and update once per week :)


End file.
